En territoires improbables
by Kokoroyume
Summary: Une confrontation avec les Klingons conduit l'Enterprise à prendre à son bord un passager inattendu. Slash K/S, UA, slow building.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Star Trek appartiennent à Gene Roddenberry, je ne tire aucune rémunération de leur emprunt passager…_

_Hum. Je passe de plus en plus de temps à traduire et de moins en moins à continuer cette histoire... donc j'ai préféré choisir de commencer sa publication afin de m'encourager à écrire la suite de manière plus régulière ^^'_

_Je posterai un chapitre de cette fic tous les 3 ou 4 jours afin d'avoir un rythme de publication assez constant durant au moins deux semaines... et entre temps je continuerai à publier quelques OS traduits =)_

_Dernières précisions : Cette histoire est un Univers Alternatif donc, en dehors de la trame principale, un certain nombre d'éléments sont susceptibles d'être différents. Et, bien qu'il s'agira d'un slash (le rating pourrait d'ailleurs changer dans l'avenir), il prendra un certain temps avant de s'imposer dans l'histoire... :p_

_Sur ce, j'espère que ce début vous plaira ;)_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

**En territoires improbables**

**Chapitre 1**

C'était la première fois qu'il en rencontrait un en personne. Il déplorait que cela se produise en de telles circonstances.

Jim étudia l'homme allongé sur le lit de l'infirmerie, se livrant à une lente observation de leur invité.

Des sourcils incurvés, des oreilles pointues, un teint pâle. L'image même du vulcain type.

Il était un fait reconnu que ce peuple était réputé pour son intelligence et ses vastes connaissances. Il était regrettable qu'aucun d'eux n'ait jamais souhaité s'engager au sein de Starfleet. Cependant, peu des leurs se mêlaient réellement aux autres peuples. Bien qu'ils encourageaient le partage des connaissances, les vulcains gardaient leurs us et coutumes forts secrets et limitaient les contacts directs avec leurs alliés. A ce titre, l'Intrepid avait été une belle initiative de leur part. Un vaisseau entièrement composé de vulcains dédié à l'exploration.

Il était triste que son équipage ait dû avoir une telle fin. Et, à présent, ils en avaient le dernier rescapé à leur bord.

En quelque sorte.

Cet homme – Spock, selon les archives – avait été fait prisonnier plusieurs mois avant la destruction du vaisseau auquel il appartenait. Il avait été capturé par les Klingons mais avait sauvé ses compagnons. Sans doute son action avait-elle était considérée comme « logique » par son peuple. Jim, quant à lui, bien qu'il n'ait pas eu connaissance de tous les détails de cette mission, y voyait sans aucun doute un véritable courage. C'était un homme qui aurait eu droit à sa place au sein de son propre équipage, à bord de l'Enterprise.

_« L'officier en second, Monsieur Spock, a disparu lors de l'explosion du vaisseau Klingon le deuxième s'est retiré dès l'instant où notre force de frappe est devenu nettement plus importante que la leur. Les probabilités que l'officier Spock ait pu survivre ne dépassent pas une pour deux-cents cinquante-quatre. »_

Et à ces déclarations n'avaient suivi que quelques mots sur la manière digne dont le vulcain avait fait son devoir. Des déclarations impersonnelles, plates, du capitaine de l'Intrepid. Enfin, c'était ainsi que les avait jugés Kirk lorsqu'il avait lu le rapport de mission. De son point de vue, cela ne rendait pas justice à son sacrifice, surtout pas après les longs moins durant lesquels il avait été entre les mains des Klingons. De longs mois de torture physique et mentale – McCoy lui avait dit qu'il avait vu certaines zones d'ombres étranges dans son cortex cérébral et il _savait_ (en dépit de sa mal connaissance de la physiologie vulcaine) que ce n'était pas normal.

On pouvait dire que sa première rencontre avec un vulcain ne se faisait pas dans les meilleures circonstances. Enfin, un demi-vulcain. Rien de moins que le fils du célèbre ambassadeur Sarek et d'Amanda Grayson, un des seuls humains étant parvenu à s'intégrer dans cette communauté.

Pris d'une soudaine pointe de curiosité, il se demanda si l'homme avait pris quelques caractéristiques humaines. Il savait que son sang était vert, qu'il avait tous les traits d'un vulcain, et notamment cette légère chaleur que son corps plus chaud dégageait.

Le capitaine observa plus longuement le visage un peu atypique. Il remarqua un fin cil noir tombé sur le haut de sa pommette et tendit sa main vers son visage pour l'en débarrasser.

- Eh !

Par delà sa surprise, il retint un grognement de douleur. Son poignet était enserré dans l'étau de la force exercée par les doigts du vulcain. Il lui semblait presque qu'il allait se briser.

- Qui êtes-vous ? interrogea une voix profonde et enrouée.

Jim leva les yeux vers le visage impassible sans chercher à dégager son poignet douloureux. En croisant les yeux sombres, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas à forcer son sourire à fleurir sur ses lèvres. Certains humains se méfiaient de ce peuple parce qu'ils partageaient si peu d'eux-mêmes avec eux en dehors de leurs connaissances scientifiques et technologiques. Cependant, à cet instant, sans pouvoir en expliquer réellement la raison, il souhaitait davantage garder le regard de cet homme sur lui que le fuir.

- James T. Kirk, Capitaine de l'Enterprise, le vaisseau de la Fédération à bord duquel vous êtes en ce moment.

Il vit le vulcain laisser échapper un léger soupir alors que les doigts chauds relâchaient prudemment son poignet. Jim grimaça légèrement en remarquant les traces rouges sur sa peau et massa la chair endolorie. Voyant que Spock avait suivi son regard, il continua à parler avant que ne s'installe un silence inconfortable.

- Nous vous avons récupéré en même temps qu'une de nos équipes d'exploration qui avait été capturée et emmenée sur une base klingonne. Nous sommes à présent en route vers Vulcain en attendant de recevoir nos ordres de Starfleet. Nous devrions arriver dans le système d'Epsilon Eridani dans une quinzaine de jours.

- James Tiberius Kirk… J'ai entendu parler de vous avant…

Les sourcils se froncèrent imperceptiblement Jim ressentit une petite étincelle de fierté en découvrant qu'il n'était pas un parfait inconnu aux yeux des vulcains.

- Vous avez accompli une série de missions de manière peu orthodoxe. Vous êtes…

Le vulcain ferma les yeux comme-ci il avait quelques difficultés à rassembler ses pensées. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y songeait, Jim n'avait pas imaginé qu'il serait si lucide. D'après ce qu'en avait dit McCoy-

Le corps du vulcain se mit soudain à convulser et, avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un pas vers le bureau du médecin, l'homme sembla retomber dans l'inconscience. Il hésita un quart de seconde, rassurer de voir qu'il n'y avait pas de variation importante dans le moniteur qui surveillait l'état physique du patient, et quitta la chambre.

_A suivre..._

_Intéressés par la suite ? Ou plutôt par de nouvelles traductions ?  
J'attends vos avis ;)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Star Trek appartiennent à Gene Roddenberry, je ne tire aucune rémunération de leur emprunt passager…_

_Merci pour vos reviews :)_

_Et bonne lecture !  
_

**En territoires improbables**

**Chapitre 2**

- Parfaitement lucide, dîtes-vous ? Ca me paraît difficile à croire, bougonna le médecin tout en se dirigeant d'un pas ferme vers son infirmerie. Il n'y a pas une heure, il se débattait comme un beau diable pour échapper à nos soins. Il a même presque brisé la mâchoire de l'un de mes infirmiers !

Jim fronça légèrement les sourcils tout en suivant l'autre homme.

- Eh bien, peut-être pas totalement lucide mais suffisamment pour me parler calmement et me reconnaître. Il était très loin du fou furieux que vous m'avez décrit.

McCoy se planta devant les moniteurs au-dessus du vulcain durant quelques secondes, secoua la tête puis passa son tricordeur sur son patient.

- Alors ?

- Alors, rien ! grogna l'homme. Il est exactement dans l'état dans lequel je l'ai laissé. Exception faîte bien sûr de la restriction qu'il a brisé et dont vous ne m'aviez pas parlé, termina-t-il d'un ton réprobateur.

Le capitaine observa le poignet libre, la matière si solide utilisée pour le contraindre à rester immobile purement et simplement arrachée. La force décuplée des vulcains était donc une réalité ; si son réveil n'avait pas été si calme, il aurait très bien pu rapidement se retrouver à gérer une situation bien délicate.

- …rester sur vos gardes si vous avez encore l'intention de veiller notre invité.

Jim hocha distraitement la tête. Il aurait dû se rendre compte immédiatement du lien rompu mais… quoi ? Il s'était laissé distraire ?

D'une certaine façon.

Le vulcain éveillait son intérêt, sa curiosité. Et il y avait quelque chose d'indéfinissable qui le poussait à vouloir en savoir plus sur ce Spock. Avoir croisé son regard sombre et échangé quelques mots avec lui avait permis de préciser ce sentiment sans qu'il ne parvienne pour autant à clairement pouvoir mettre le doigt dessus. Cela se limitait-il à l'excitation de découvrir ce qui restait pour la plupart des humains une forme d'inconnu ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Et ce simple doute en lui-même titillait son esprit.

- …et les Klingons se sont pris d'affection pour les chatons tigrés depuis leur dernier banquet en l'honneur des Vulcains.

- Qu'est-ce que… Quoi ?

Le médecin l'observa d'un air féroce et le fusilla du regard. Jim eut la bienséance de baisser les yeux.

- Bien. Maintenant que vous êtes revenu dans notre dimension, et puisque vous n'avez visiblement rien à faire de ce que je vous raconte, peut-être pourriez-vous vous décider à cesser de traîner dans mes pattes. Je suis certain que vous trouverez quelque chose à faire sur la passerelle, ou tout autre endroit, sans que cela implique que vous ayez besoin d'ennuyer mes patients.

Jim leva presque les yeux au ciel mais s'arrangea pour lui faire un sourire d'excuse. Il pouvait comprendre que le médecin se montre un peu surprotecteur avec son patient lorsqu'il y avait semblait-il tant d'inconnues quant à la stabilité future de son état.

- Très bien, Bones, je vous rends le contrôle de votre territoire.

- J'y compte bien, marmonna le médecin en chef.

- Prévenez-moi dès son prochain réveil, ajouta-t-il en jetant un vague coup d'œil vers le lit où était allongé le vulcain.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, affirma le médecin en se détournant déjà et en le congédiant d'un bref mouvement de la main.

Le capitaine hésita un très court instant puis se raisonna en songeant qu'il n'y avait aucune véritable raison valable pour qu'il s'attarde dans l'infirmerie alors que sa place était sur le pont.

Il étouffa par la même occasion l'étincelle de déception qui le traversa au moment où il quitta enfin du regard le corps endormi du dernier rescapé de l'Intrepid.

KSKSKSKSKS

Tout s'était passé extrêmement vite.

Un instant il se trouvait encore sur sa passerelle et le suivant un vulcain totalement incontrôlable assaillait son esprit.

Comment était-il passé de l'instant où il observait Spock paisiblement endormi à celui où il agrippait son visage et le collait au sien ? Jim n'était pas certain que son cerveau lui fournirait un jour la réponse à cette question. Si son esprit pouvait encore lui être utile après ça. Après tout, il était entré dans l'infirmerie sans s'annoncer et personne n'avait dû être témoin du réveil violent du vulcain. Personne ne pourrait l'aider à se sortir rapidement de cette situation, et nul ne connaissait l'impact réel que pouvait avoir une telle attaque sur le cerveau humain.

Le très bref moment où ses pensées restèrent claires s'acheva et il ressentit une vive douleur dans son crâne. On exerçait une énorme pression sur lui, une pression étouffante mais il refusait de se laisser écraser. Personne n'avait le droit de chercher à le dominer de cette manière, il ne l'autoriserait _**pas**_ !

La force se retira un instant et Jim eut l'impression d'avoir avalé une grande bouffée d'oxygène. Et puis le poids écrasant revint avec une force décuplée. Comment cela pouvait à ce point le faire souffrir alors qu'il n'avait plus conscience de son corps, plongé dans l'obscurité totale ? Il n'en savait rien et sa souffrance ne lui avait jamais paru plus réelle.

_*Douleur. Arrêter.*_

_/Contrôle. Relâcher./_

_*Jamais !*_

_/Mort. Relâcher./_

La douleur atroce s'amplifia et, pour un infime moment, il se demanda pourquoi le vulcain lui faisait ça. Peut-être (sans doute) avait-il perçu sa pensée car la réponse fragmentée lui parvint, liée à un très reconnaissable sentiment de colère.

_/Prison. Klingon./_

Et la douleur augmenta encore mais le capitaine se concentra davantage pour la tolérer ; à présent, il pensait deviner ce qu'il se passait.

_*Erreur. Enterprise. Kirk. Humain. Jim Kirk. Jim.*_

Il avait tenté d'exprimer des idées mais seuls certains mots clés semblaient leur permettre de communiquer. Peut-être était-ce dû à la confusion du vulcain, ou bien une volonté propre de sa part car il n'avait pas voulu communiquer mais prendre le contrôle de son esprit.

Cependant, la douleur ne refluait pas, elle restait à son paroxysme et Jim, bien qu'il luttait de toutes ses forces, commençait à se sentir lâcher prise.

_Vous êtes James T. Kirk, Capitaine de l'Enterprise._

Et, en même temps que la déclaration du vulcain, la douleur reflua pour ne plus exister que comme un écho diffus de ce qu'elle avait été. L'agression qu'il avait subie se changeait en une demande incertaine. Même si cela était difficile à décrire avec des mots, il semblait à Jim que l'autre homme venait de faire un pas vers lui, que si un instant plus tôt ils avaient été séparés par deux écrans épais le vulcain venait d'en franchir un. L'autre mur, devina-t-il, le plus épais, était sa propre résistance. Et, à vrai dire, il ne savait pas vraiment lui-même comment passer au-delà de cet instinct d'autoprotection.

Au lieu d'y songer plus longuement, il se centra sur l'esprit du vulcain.

_Oui_, confirma enfin l'humain, _et vous êtes en sécurité._

Il eut l'impression qu'une vague d'indécision traversa sa – leur conscience. Le vulcain semblait le croire mais se méfiait encore. Ou peut-être s'agissait-il simplement de sa confusion.

Jim s'intima de réfléchir, ayant l'impression que ses pensées restaient floue en dépit de sa volonté à leur imposer de la rigueur.

Il aurait pu y mettre toute la bonne volonté du monde, cette situation restait déconcertante.

En tant que capitaine de l'Enterprise, il s'était déjà retrouvé en contact avec quelques peuples aux pouvoirs télépathiques. Ces rencontres n'avaient jamais rien eu de comparable à ce niveau de… fusion qu'il partageait en ce moment avec ce Spock. Il ne se sentait plus lui-même, était littéralement enveloppé par cet autre esprit et, s'il n'y avait visiblement plus d'aura menaçante autour de lui, il ne pouvait se défaire de cette impression d'oppression qui l'habitait. En fait, réalisa-t-il, oui, il avait peur. Une crainte diffuse de perdre le contrôle au profit d'un autre. Et cela avait bien failli se produire.

Mais il n'était pas homme à reculer face à ce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Alors, ne saisissant pas vraiment comment il pourrait traverser ses propres barrières, il appela le vulcain à lui.

_Spock ? Pourriez-vous me… relâcher ?_

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. S'il n'avait pas été emprisonné dans son propre esprit, il aurait sans doute froncé les sourcils.

_Spock ? Est-ce que vous m'entendez ?_

_J'ignore comment y parvenir._

Le capitaine se laissa le temps d'assimiler sa réponse et l'infime flot de désarroi du vulcain qui commençait à l'atteindre

_Vous êtes celui qui a initié ce contact,_ ne put-il s'empêcher de rappeler. Il le regretta presque immédiatement lorsqu'il sentit une pointe de culpabilité émaner de l'autre esprit.

D'une certaine façon, il se retrouvait fasciné par la manière dont ces émanations émotionnelles le touchaient. C'était de petits morceaux de sentiments mais d'une étrange netteté. Les vulcains n'étaient-ils pourtant pas censés ne rien ressentir de semblable à l'anxiété ou la crainte ?

_Que voulez-vous dire exactement quand vous affirmez ignorer un moyen de nous sortir de cette situation ?_

Il avait un vaisseau à diriger et n'espérait vraiment pas voir sa carrière s'achever de cette façon, à jamais prisonnier de son propre esprit, ou de celui du vulcain, pour ce qu'il comprenait de la situation. Mais quelque chose lui disait que la colère ne l'aiderait pas à se sortir d'affaire. Ce n'était pas comme-ci un alien le tenait réellement en son pouvoir puisque le dit alien semblait… eh bien, pour le moins perdu. Il avait d'autant plus besoin de comprendre ce qu'il lui avait fait.

_Expliquez-moi, _insista-t-il lorsqu'il n'obtint à nouveau aucune réponse._ Que m'avez-vous fait ?_

Une goutte d'agressivité indésirée. Il espéra que Spock ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur.

_Je vous ai attiré de force dans une fusion mentale dans l'intention de dominer votre esprit._

_Vous avez eu peur, vous avez paniqué. C'est compréhensible. _

_Je n'en avais pas le droit, pas en sachant que je n'étais pas en possession de mes pleines capacités de contrôle. Pas alors que vous ne représentiez aucune menace._

_C'est humain._

_Je suis vulcain._

Jim préféra ne pas mentionner qu'il connaissait ses ascendances – sa mère humaine – et songea sans l'exprimer qu'aucun être ne pouvait être réellement au mieux de sa forme après être passé entre les mains des Klingons.

_Qu'est-ce précisément qu'une « fusion mentale », _choisit-il de demander à la place.

Un nouveau silence, et cette fois il percevait parfaitement sa réticence à approfondir ce sujet.

_Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de vouloir à tout prix protéger les secrets vulcains, _formula-t-il finalement sur un ton plus dur, un ton qu'il employait parfois dans les rencontres diplomatiques lorsque les deux parties se montraient intraitables. Du moins, il espéra que cet étrange mode de communication parvenait bien à retranscrire son état d'esprit.

Il continua cependant avec une intonation plus douce, _Je sais combien votre peuple peut être réticent à partager certaines informations avec les étrangers mais vous ne pouvez pas me laisser dans le noir alors que nous sommes dans une telle situation, Spock._

Le capitaine sentit encore son hésitation puis quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit.

_A suivre..._

_Hum, oui, comme vous pouvez le remarquer, les fusions mentales exercent une certaine 'fascination' sur moi en ce moment xD  
J'espère que cette nouvelle approche vous plaira ;)_

_Et je rappelle que le forum **French K/S** est toujours prêt à accueillir de nouveaux membres ! Vous pourrez entre autre y retrouver des **traductions** en avant-première de Omou Yaoi et de moi-même. Nous nous concentrons en ce moment sur des textes slash de Della Van Hise (auteur du roman Star Trek "La croisée des temps") alors n'hésitez pas à venir y faire un tour ^o^_

_A bientôt !  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Star Trek appartiennent à Gene Roddenberry, je ne tire aucune rémunération de leur emprunt passager…_

_Merci pour vos reviews ^o^  
_

_(Et voilà que ffnet qui me vole encore mes point-virgule -_-)  
_

_Et bonne lecture !  
_

**En territoires improbables**

**Chapitre 3  
**

Il se retrouva sur la passerelle d'un vaisseau, non pas le sien mais un vaisseau aux caractéristiques plus vulcaines. Il aurait pu se croire dans la réalité mais le lieu était désert et l'écran principal donnait un aperçu d'une planète rougeoyante, qu'il identifia comme Vulcain, et de la Terre - qui étaient censées se trouver à des années–lumière de leur emplacement actuel.

- Eh bien, ce n'était pas exactement l'idée que j'avais en tête mais je suppose que c'est un premier pas.

Il continua d'explorer du regard ce qui l'entourait, s'émerveillant de la précision avec laquelle chaque élément était représenté, laissant ses doigts courir sur les consoles inoccupées et s'étonnant de leur texture si réelle.

- L'Intrepid, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en croisant le regard du vulcain qui était le seul autre occupant du lieu. Il se tenait debout, les mains derrière le dos, à côté d'une console qui – sur l'Enterprise – aurait pu correspondre à celle de l'officier des sciences.

- En effet, Capitaine Kirk.

Spock semblait impassible et, pourtant, le capitaine pouvait ressentir son agitation comme-ci elle traversait chaque parcelle de son propre corps, ou du moins l'illusion de ce corps.

- Savez-vous que ce navire…

La posture du vulcain se tendit légèrement ; une vague de sentiments – du chagrin, de la colère, du regret – le traversa plus intensément.

- Je suis désolé, offrit Kirk en guise de condoléances.

- J'ai soupçonné qu'un évènement majeur était survenu durant leur mission. Bien qu'au moment des faits, je ne disposais pas de mes pleines capacités, je n'avais que peu de doutes sur leur sort.

Était-ce une façon à lui de dire qu'il avait fait son deuil ? C'était probable. Mes les échos de son esprit laissaient encore apparaître des émotions conflictuelles diffuses à ce sujet.

Jim observa l'homme qui le fixait sans ciller, engoncé dans son uniforme vulcain strict, gris et dont le col remontait presque jusqu'au menton. Il détourna finalement le regard et laissa une nouvelle fois ses yeux errer sur le décor qui les entourait.

- Pourquoi avoir recréé tout ceci ?

- Pour répondre à votre question, en évitant d'exprimer par des mots qui pourraient manquer d'exactitude pour un concept tel que celui-ci.

L'humain croisa les bras et acquiesça, prêt à attendre ses explications. Si l'idée de déchiffrer les sentiments de ce vulcain, voire d'apprendre à le connaître davantage était tentante, la priorité restait de trouver une solution à leur petit problème.

- Tout ceci, continua Spock, reprenant ses propres termes, est une projection de mon propre esprit vers le votre. Vous, cependant, votre représentation ici-même est un ensemble d'éléments mis en place par votre cerveau.

Le capitaine leva un instant une main à hauteur de son visage et l'étudia. Remarquablement similaire à la réalité.

- Le fait que vous perceviez ma projection, continua Spock, s'exprimant d'une manière similaire à celle qu'aurait pu utiliser l'un des scientifiques de son vaisseau, signifie que mon esprit est connecté au votre. Que vous preniez place dans cette expression de mes pensées indique toutefois que votre esprit a établi sa propre connexion avec le mien. Cela n'aurait pas dû se produire.

- Parce que je suis humain ?

- Entre autres choses. Une fusion mentale peut être définie comme un procédé me permettant d'avoir accès à certains de vos souvenirs, de vos connaissances, ou d'influer sur votre esprit. Une fusion, telle que je l'ai initiée, n'aurait d'autre part pas dû permettre que nous nous situions dans un espace commun et limiter nos interactions aux échanges de pensées brutes. Le genre de partage dans lequel nous nous trouvons actuellement nécessitait, jusqu'à présent, de nombreux contacts mentaux ou de multiples interventions d'un guérisseur. Etant humain, votre sensibilité aux échanges mentaux est théoriquement très faible et, à ce jour, les archives vulcaines n'ont répertoriées que trois cas où un tel lien s'est créé avec succès. Le lien stable créé le plus rapidement entre un être humain et un vulcain a demandé deux ans et quatre-vingt-deux jours en standard de la Fédération ; ce lien a été construit sur base d'un travail quotidien des deux parties.

D'accord. Cette situation n'avait pas de précédent. Ca ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il n'y avait pas d'issue, il suffisait qu'ils trouvent eux-mêmes la solution. Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il ferait preuve de créativité pour se sortir d'une situation inattendue. Et il comptait bien que ce ne soit pas la dernière. Puisque ces fusions mentales et ces liens étaient habituellement initiés consciemment, il devait bien exister une façon naturelle d'en reprendre le contrôle. Mais l'état du vulcain devait forcément influer sur ses capacités à le faire. Il avait besoin d'en savoir plus.

- Comment brise-t-on ce genre de connexion ?

Il perçut un sentiment de malaise traverser le vulcain ; il supposa que la réponse n'allait pas lui plaire.

- Les fusions mentales ne dépendent que de l'initiateur de celles-ci ; je ne parviens cependant pas à expliquer mon incapacité à l'interrompre. Quant au lien… Cela nécessite un séjour prolongé auprès d'un guérisseur, ou la mort d'un des deux… sujets.

Il avait un vaisseau à diriger bon sang ! Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre des semaines sur Vulcain voire-

- Une à deux années terriennes.

Kirk se passa une main dans les cheveux, cette fois plus nerveux. C'était un geste qui avait tendance à le calmer et, illusion ou non, cela semblait faire effet. Il devait garder la tête froide.

- Il est cependant important que je vous informe que ce genre de séparation est rare, et particulièrement éprouvant pour l'esprit vulcain. A ma connaissance, nul humain n'a jamais eu à traverser ce processus.

Jim fixa son regard sur les yeux du vulcain à présent franchement inquiet.

- Etes-vous en train d'essayer de me dire qu'il est fort possible que j'en garde des séquelles graves ou que cela pourrait parfaitement s'avérer mortel ?

- Tenant compte du niveau de sensibilité mentale de l'homme, ces possibilités sont envisageables.

Il se passa une main sur le visage et inspira profondément.

Lié mentalement, et à vie, à un vulcain. Il supposait qu'il y avait pire sort. Ca n'en rendait pas moins la situation particulièrement inconfortable.

Mais ce n'était pas le plus important pour l'heure.

Bien que franchement éloignée et ridiculement petite, il y avait une porte de sortie à ce problème. Tandis que l'autre, le plus gros en fait, celui dont ils s'étaient quelque peu écartés restait encore à résoudre.

- Bien, statua le capitaine. Je crois avoir compris le principal. Nous sommes liés et cela est arrivé d'une manière à priori impossible. Ce lien nous permet d'échanger des sentiments-

Il eut l'impression de sentir tressaillir l'esprit de Spock, une autre preuve.

- -et des idées avec précisions. Il existe une solution – à étudier, j'entends bien – pour y mettre un terme. Maintenant la question est : comment reprendre le contrôle de nos corps pour pouvoir agir en conséquence.

Jim espéra que, maintenant qu'ils avaient fait le point, l'officier aurait peut-être une suggestion à soumettre. S'il pouvait comprendre une part de ces concepts théoriques, il échouait pour l'instant à saisir l'aspect pratique ou, du moins, ne savait absolument pas par où commencer.

- Comme je vous l'ai affirmé plus tôt, Capitaine, j'ignore comment interrompre cette fusion mentale. Mon esprit s'est isolé de mon corps et j'ai perdu tout contrôle sur votre mental.

Le vulcain s'écarta de quelques pas de la console devant laquelle il se tenait et Kirk laissa mécaniquement – habitude de capitaine – son regard errer sur les écrans. Son attention s'arrêta sur celui du centre, perplexe.

ACCES REFUSE

C'était la seule chose qui occupait l'écran, ces grandes lettres rouges, ce message sans équivoque.

Il eut un étrange pressentiment et se tourna à nouveau vers le vulcain.

- C'est de cette façon que vous vous le représentez ?

Spock inclina légèrement la tête.

- Comme un informaticien essayant de pirater mon cerveau ? ajouta-t-il, en se sentant légèrement indigné par cette idée.

C'était réduire sa personne à bien peu de choses.

- L'informatique est une matière dans laquelle j'ai un niveau de maîtrise conséquent, il ne me paraît que logique d'en appliquer ses concepts lorsqu'ils peuvent m'être utiles.

L'homme ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre en quoi l'idée le dérangeait et Jim préféra ne pas s'y attarder. Après tout, il n'avait pas cherché à être vexant en lui exposant sa méthode de travail. Etre comparé à un ordinateur ne devait sans doute pas avoir le même sens pour un vulcain et un humain. Logique et efficace pour l'un, froid et sans nuance pour l'autre.

Au moins, la représentation que se faisait le vulcain de son incapacité à le contrôler était pour le moins parlante. Dans un sens, c'était même rassurant de constater par lui-même qu'il n'était pas complètement vulnérable à ce type d'attaque.

Il s'approcha davantage de la console et constata qu'il n'y avait là aucun contrôle qui lui était familier ; évidemment, toutes les inscriptions étaient en vulcain.

- N'y a-t-il rien que je puisse faire ? se demanda-t-il à lui-même, en passant les doigts sur les différents contrôles mais sans que cela ne semble avoir le moindre effet.

Si le vulcain pouvait, en d'autres circonstances, faire réagir cette console, il devait forcément être capable d'y comprendre quelques petites choses. Après tout, c'était son cerveau qu'il avait tenté de « pirater » et, selon son compagnon d'infortune, son esprit avait – en quelque sorte – joué un rôle actif sans cette histoire de lien.

Jim fixa attentivement la console durant ce qu'il lui sembla être de longues secondes.

Rien.

Il n'aimait pas s'avouer ce genre de choses à lui-même mais il se sentait un peu impuissant et désagréablement ignorant. Des concepts de manipulation de l'esprit pouvaient prendre un certain sens sur un padd pourtant il devait bien reconnaître qu'en pratique cela n'était pas vraiment à la portée de l'être humain moyen. Aussi logique et pratique que pouvait être le fait de représenter l'accès au mental d'un autre par un terminal, cela lui était inutile. Après tout, quelle était l'utilité d'un ordinateur lorsque l'on ignorait les instructions à y entrer pour pouvoir obtenir la réponse voulue ?

Il soupira.

Ca n'allait pas fonctionner de cette façon, il devait s'y prendre autrement.

Le capitaine se tourna vers l'autre homme et l'observa.

Calme et logique, voilà les mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit lorsqu'il voyait Spock, sa posture droite et son regard attentif. Lui, cependant, le jeune et téméraire capitaine de Starfleet, manquait sans aucun doute d'une bonne part de cette rigueur.

Alors, peut-être avait-il également besoin d'avoir une approche différente de ce problème.

- Pensez-vous que je sois capable d'influer sur notre situation, Monsieur Spock ? Je veux dire, en tant qu'humain bien sûr.

- Bien que votre esprit ne semble pas receler de capacité naturelle pour gérer les contacts mentaux, une part instinctive de votre être a été capable de vous fournir un bouclier partiel contre ma précédente attaque. J'ai reconnu mon incapacité à traiter ceci de manière efficace. Les probabilités que vous parveniez à y trouver une solution avant moi ne sont donc pas négligeables.

Jim ne savait pas vraiment s'il pouvait considérer cela comme un vote de confiance mais il avait dans l'idée qu'il n'obtiendrait pas grand-chose de plus de lui.

Il laissa ses yeux errer sur la passerelle de cette représentation de l'Intrepid puis analysa distraitement l'image – les deux planètes – présente sur l'écran.

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. C'était terre à terre comme raisonnement mais ça avait le mérite d'être plus proche d'une méthode qu'il aurait pu employer dans le monde 'physique'.

Le capitaine contourna son compagnon, qui le suivit des yeux, et s'assit au poste de pilotage. Tout était indiqué en vulcain et pourtant, instinctivement, à peine installé, il semblait que les gestes à accomplir se révélaient peu à peu clairement dans son esprit.

Il posa ses mains sur la console et-

- Il revient à lui, Docteur !

- Jim, vous m'entendez ? Pouvez-vous me dire si vous savez où vous vous trouvez ?

_A suivre..._

_Le premier contact est établi... reste maintenant à voir où cela va les mener x')_

_Pour info : ma prochaine publication sera une traduction slash soft centrée sur le point de vue de Spock ^^  
Et je rappelle que Omou yaoi et moi-même continuons à publier d'autres traductions de la très talentueuse Della Van Hise sur le forum de French K/S ;)  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Star Trek appartiennent à Gene Roddenberry, je ne tire aucune rémunération de leur emprunt passager…_

_Merci pour vos reviews =)_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

**En territoires improbables**

**Chapitre 4**

La connexion avait été rompue.

Le visage de Bones planait au-dessus du sien. Ses muscles et sa tête étaient douloureux, il avait la bouche sèche.

- Jim ?

- Je… vais bien, Bones, dit-il en tentant de se redresser mais doucement, bien que fermement, forcé à rester allongé par son ami. Que s'est-il passé ?

- On a failli vous perdre, déclara le médecin d'un ton grave.

Son regard voyageait entre le panneau au-dessus de lui, son tricordeur médical et son visage. Il se retourna et demanda à une infirmière de préparer plusieurs hypo puis continua.

- L'infirmière Chapel vous a retrouvé convulsant au pied du lit de notre invité et vos constantes sont descendues dangereusement bas.

Il lui fit plusieurs injections puis paru un minimum satisfait.

- Il me semblait pourtant vous avoir clairement demandé de rester sur vos gardes, vint finalement la remontrance dure du médecin.

- Vous lui aviez mis de nouvelles entraves.

- Qui n'ont de toute évidence pas été suffisantes à contenir sa force herculéenne de vulcain, grinça-t-il. Vous avez eu de la chance. J'ignore dans quelle mesure, après une telle période passée en compagnie des klingons, il aurait pu endommager votre esprit.

- Il est parfaitement lucide, contra-t-il.

- Ce qui explique, je suppose, son attaque, railla-t-il à son tour. Les marques sont encore présentes sur vos tempes, vous savez.

- Il m'a pris pour un klingon, Bones.

McCoy l'observait avec une expression dubitative marquée sur le visage et le capitaine réalisait que, sans vraiment y penser, il avait pris sur lui de défendre ce Spock.

- Je devrais peut-être revoir mon jugement quant à l'ascendant qu'il a pu prendre sur vous, statua sérieusement son ami. Vous n'avez échangé que quelques mots avec lui et vous le croyez déjà sur parole ?

- Ne dit-on pas que les vulcains ne mentent pas ? Et puis, j'ai eu l'occasion d'en apprendre un peu plus à son sujet.

En tous cas, il avait au moins la certitude que les émotions diffuses qu'il avait senti émaner de lui ne pouvaient être factices.

- Oh, je vois, il a envahi votre esprit et vous a montré à quel point il était digne de confiance tandis qu'il vous entrainait lentement mais sûrement vers votre mort, ironisa le médecin. C'est en effet tout à fait l'image que je me fais d'un gentil, lucide et inoffensif vulcain.

Jim leva les yeux au ciel, agacé, et se redressa finalement malgré le regard désapprobateur de son officier médical en chef. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux pour s'assurer que le reste du personnel médical n'était pas à portée d'oreille.

- Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples. Je suis certain que cela était totalement indépendant de sa volonté.

McCoy le jaugea d'un air peu convaincu.

Il ne pourrait vraiment comprendre que lorsqu'il lui aurait clairement exposé la situation.

KSKSKSKSKS

- Ca me fait mal de l'admettre, Jim, mais cela dépasse complètement mes compétences.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Bones, je m'y attendais.

Il laissa son regard s'attarder sur le lit du vulcain à quelques mètres d'eux.

- Vous savez, j'y ai réfléchi pendant que nous en parlions et je n'y vois pas beaucoup de solutions. Je pensais que mon réveil provoquerait le sien et que nous pourrions en parler calmement mais je crois que vous avez raison en ce qui concerne son traumatisme. Cela a altéré quelque chose en lui qui l'empêche d'être tout à fait maître de lui en dehors de cette part limitée de son esprit. Le problème c'est que j'ignore finalement les effets à long terme de ce « lien ».

Bones resta songeur un instant.

- Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que d'attendre d'être à portée de communication de Vulcain. Car je vous interdis formellement de l'approcher tant que nous n'en saurons pas davantage, le prévint l'homme en blouse bleue.

- Nous ne pourrons pas établir de communication avec un relais de la Fédération avant cinq jours et pas avant une semaine avec le système d'Eridani. Vous avez vraiment l'intention de le laisser sans soins durant une si longue période ? dit-il en masquant la pointe d'indignation qui cherchait à se manifester dans sa voix.

- Je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareille, et vous le savez très bien ! Je ferai mon possible. Mais il semble être plus dangereux encore pour vous que pour tout autre membre de cet équipage. Il est de votre devoir de ne pas vous exposer à un danger inutile. Je vais me charger de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prouvé que vous pouvez l'approcher sans risque.

Il avait parfaitement conscience de son devoir, ses obligations ne quittaient jamais son esprit. Il était dans un sens bien égoïste de vouloir apporter son aide à une seule personne alors qu'il avait en charge la sécurité de plus de quatre cents vies. Il savait tout cela. Et qu'il paraissait évident qu'il était le seul à pouvoir tirer une réaction encourageante du vulcain n'aurait pas dû avoir tant d'importance à ses yeux.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et força une part de sa tension à le quitter.

- Je vais tenir compte de vos conseils, Bones. Quand jugez-vous que je pourrai rejoindre la passerelle ?

Le médecin l'étudia du regard quelques secondes de plus.

- Je vous retire du service actif pour les douze prochaines heures – et je n'accepterai aucune protestation ! Je vous aurais bien gardé quelques heures encore ici mais vous semblez avoir entièrement récupéré donc… Retournez dans vos quartiers et reposez-vous, Jim. Sulu vous appellera de toute façon s'il y a le moindre problème.

L'idée ne l'enchantait guère mais il se plia aux ordres du médecin. Au moins, cela lui donnerait quelques heures pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses réflexions à propos de cet intriguant vulcain.

KSKSKSKSKS

Il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Savoir que le vulcain était prisonnier de son propre esprit, et que lui – Jim Kirk – avait peut-être la clé pour l'en sortir, avait tendance à le rendre nerveux.

Il n'aimait pas l'inaction lorsque la solution lui semblait si proche.

Lorsqu'il avait enfin eu fini de lire tous les rapports liés aux avaries et conséquences de leur affrontement avec les Klingons, son esprit s'était recentré sur le cas de l'homme allongé sur un lit de l'infirmerie. S'il avait repris conscience, ce n'était en aucun cas de son fait mais bien dû à l'acharnement de McCoy qui avait réussi à le sortir de cette situation qui se rapprochait dangereusement de l'impasse.

Rien ne disait cependant que ce petit miracle pourrait se reproduire s'il se retrouvait à nouveau dans cette situation. Pas même avec son idée un peu fantaisiste de piloter ce vaisseau fantôme jusqu'à atteindre une des deux planètes et de s'en servir comme porte de sortie.

Et puis, ce qu'il aurait vraiment aimé, c'était de pouvoir entraîner Spock à sa suite et l'aider à retrouver un meilleur contrôle sur lui-même. Car, en y repensant, Kirk avait finalement pu identifier le sentiment qui avait été persistant, quoique très bien masqué, tout au long de leur échange : un profond dégoût de lui-même face à sa confusion et l'incapacité de garder la maîtrise de son corps et de son esprit.

Il n'aimait pas cette émotion.

Il ignorait quel genre de conflit interne il avait eu à surmonter en ayant une mère humaine mais il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il se déclamait lui-même comme vulcain. Ne leur avait-on pas appris, dans leurs jeunes années, que l'émotion était l'ennemi à abattre pour ce peuple ? Jim ne pouvait juger leurs coutumes ou leurs croyances mais tous ses instincts lui disaient que l'officier vulcain ne pouvait pas se sortir seul de cette situation.

Tout cela était d'autant plus frustrant qu'il ignorait si le temps pourrait avoir un impact important ou non sur l'aggravement de son état.

Son premier réveil lucide ne semblait finalement n'avoir été qu'un pur coup de chance car, quelques heures plus tôt seulement, il était apparemment revenu à la conscience délirant, agité, laissant échapper des exclamations vulcaines et passablement violent. Selon le rapport qu'il en avait reçu, ils l'avaient sédaté pour forcer son corps à prendre du repos par ce que, évidemment, son état physique ne semblait pas s'être amélioré depuis qu'ils l'avaient extrait du repère de ces satanés Klingons.

Bon sang… ! Que cela pouvait l'agacer d'avoir si peu de contrôle sur cette situation !

Kirk se retourna encore une fois dans son lit et s'intima au repos. Il ne pourrait aider personne s'il n'avait pas l'esprit et le corps le plus reposé possible.

Dès que son quart de travail commencerait, il irait demander son rapport à Scotty sur l'état actuel du vaisseau et verrait avec Uhura si rien ne pouvait leur permettre de joindre Starfleet plus rapidement.

_A suivre..._

_(Hmm, j'arrive presque au bout des chapitres que j'avais laissés dormir un certain temps dans mes cahiers... Il serait peut-être temps que je mette les traductions de côté pour continuer à écrire cette fic... ^^')  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Star Trek appartiennent à Gene Roddenberry, je ne tire aucune rémunération de leur emprunt passager…_

_Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !  
_

**En territoires improbables**

**Chapitre 5**

…_Capitaine Kirk …Capitaine Kirk …Capitaine Kirk … Capitaine Kirk… _

- Capitaine ? Capitaine ?

Kirk tourna la tête vers la voix familière pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Pavel Chekov. Il cligna des yeux, passablement secoué. Le jeune homme le dévisageait, fronçant les sourcils.

- Vous allez bien, Monsieur ?

Question pertinente.

Il ignorait totalement comment il avait pu se retrouver dans ce couloir ou même quand il avait pris le temps d'enfiler des vêtements corrects. Pourtant, il masqua son trouble.

- Je vais bien, Monsieur Chekov, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais vous, que faites-vous ici à cette heure ? Vous devriez dormir.

A vrai dire, il n'avait aucune idée du moment du quart en cours dans lequel ils se trouvaient, il savait simplement que le russe faisait partie de l'équipe qui l'assisterait sur le pont dès le début de son nouveau quart de travail.

Par chance, son approximation s'avéra exacte.

- C'est vrai, Capitaine, mais une idée m'est venue que je dois absolument exposer à Monsieur Scott, se justifia-t-il. J'ai refait les derniers calculs concernant les variations de puissance dans les boucliers durant notre affrontement avec les Klingons, et j'ai remarqué qu'ils pouvaient devenir plus efficaces de quatre pourcents si on déviait une partie de l'énergie secondaire destinée aux moteurs ! s'enthousiasma-t-il. Vous vous rappelez, Capitaine, que les cristaux de dilithium ont fourni une quantité instable d'énergie après leur seconde salve ? Eh bien –

- Je comprends tout à fait, Monsieur Chekov, l'interrompit-il. Vous devriez effectivement en informer Scotty au plus tôt.

- C'est ce que je vais faire de ce pas, confirma le jeune homme en souriant, fier de lui, et en prenant rapidement congé.

Kirk soupira.

Il aimait bien le russe et son énergie débordante mais, dans cette situation bien précise, il était soulagé qu'il ait pu se laisser distraire rapidement et choisir de reprendre presque immédiatement sa route parce que…

Parce qu'il était choqué et furieux.

Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien encore signifier ? Il s'était couché dans son lit et puis il reprenait conscience, comme un somnambule, au milieu d'un couloir ! Un couloir…

… à une intersection à peine de l'infirmerie, réalisa-t-il.

L'explication qui se formait dans son esprit ne lui plaisait pas. Il se souvenait… d'une voix. Oui, une voix qui l'appelait. Autant pour ces incertitudes sur les effets de ce lien. _Cela_ était une conséquence fâcheuse. Il n'avait jamais rien eu contre les Vulcains mais il ne pouvait tolérer l'idée de perdre le contrôle de lui-même et de devenir la marionnette d'autrui !

Kirk se remit rapidement en marche, animé par une colère irraisonnée.

Puis il s'arrêta. A deux pas de l'infirmerie.

Ce Spock était plongé dans un état de détresse qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à comprendre correctement. Qu'y avait-il d'étonnant à ce qu'il se raccroche au seul lien – c'était le cas de le dire – qu'il avait encore avec la réalité ? Et que voulait-il faire, lui, en se précipitant vers son lit alors que McCoy le lui avait formellement interdit ?

Le capitaine se força à redevenir plus rationnel.

Une telle fébrilité dans ces circonstances n'était pas tolérable. Il avait besoin de garder la tête froide. Peut-être que s'il se concentrait suffisamment sur cette pensée, il pourrait empêcher que cela se reproduise. Il n'avait peut-être pas les capacités mentales d'un vulcain mais il devait avoir assez de volonté pour empêcher qu'on ne lui vole son libre-arbitre.

Jim hésita un instant puis se détourna pour retourner dans ses quartiers.

Contre son meilleur jugement, toutefois, il changea d'avis et entra finalement dans l'infirmerie.

Quelques membres du personnel soignant croisèrent sa route et le saluèrent poliment. Aucun d'eux ne chercha à l'empêcher d'atteindre le lit de leur invité ; comme il le pensait, Bones avait pris la sage décision de ne pas ébruiter l'affaire.

Lorsqu'il vit le lit du vulcain, il resta prudemment à près d'un mètre de lui. Il nota les bandages autour de ses poignets. A force de se débattre, il avait dû finir par se blesser. Ce qui expliquait sans doute que davantage d'entraves maintenaient à présent son corps solidement attaché au lit.

C'était ridicule ; comment McCoy voulait-il qu'il puisse lui faire le moindre mal dans une telle position ?

Il passa outre les recommandations du médecin et vint se placer aux côtés de l'homme alité. Son teint était plus pâle, s'approchant définitivement plus du blanc maladif que de la nuance verdâtre qui aurait dû le caractériser.

Son état se dégradait, Kirk pouvait le dire rien qu'en le voyant. Il était très loin de l'aspect – sans doute celui qu'il avait lorsqu'il était en pleine santé – qu'il lui avait montré sur son Intrepid personnel. Des cernes noires sous les yeux, des traces encore visibles d'hématomes sur son visage, une attèle à la jambe… et une multitude de blessures internes dont il se souvenait vaguement que Bones en avait déclamé la liste.

Pour être honnête, il avait fallu qu'il soit enfermé avec lui dans son esprit pour que son état réel parvienne à le frapper à ce point. Oh, il n'était pas mourant.

Non.

En fait, ils n'en savaient rien. McCoy avait beau être un médecin d'une rare compétence, la physiologie vulcaine lui était difficile à comprendre correctement sur une si courte période. Et il restait à savoir l'influence réelle que pouvait avoir l'esprit sur le corps vulcain.

On en revenait toujours là.

Sachant que _lui_ était capable d'entrer en contact avec son esprit, il aurait dû être en mesure de faire quelque chose ! Toujours, toujours, il en revenait au même point. Et cette situation l'irritait de plus en plus profondément. S'il avait les cartes en main, il devait les utiliser.

Le capitaine l'observa encore un moment puis, d'un geste résolu, posa sa main sur la sienne. Il sentit un courant électrique le traverser mais n'y donna guère d'importance ou d'attention.

_Monsieur Spock, _pensa-t-il en focalisant son regard sur l'homme_, pouvez-vous m'entendre ?_

Il patienta quelques minutes.

Rien ne changea. Pas le lus petit signe de crispation passagère sur son visage, pas le moindre écho dans son esprit.

Il inspira profondément, repoussant cette pensée agaçante qui lui affirmait qu'il se montrait trop présomptueux en imaginant qu'il avait vraiment la capacité d'influer sur son état, et ferma les yeux pour tenter à nouveau l'expérience.

_Monsieur Spock, je suis persuadé que vous avez le pouvoir de m'entendre. Faites un effort. Nous avons besoin de votre aide pour stabiliser votre état. Monsieur Spock !_

Il ressentit une soudaine pointe de douleur à l'arrière de son crâne et, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, vacilla légèrement, pris de vertiges. Involontairement, Kirk resserra davantage sa prise sur la main du vulcain et un gémissement s'échappa de l'homme alité ; le capitaine s'écarta immédiatement. Ce n'était pas ce genre de réaction qu'il attendait. Il se demandait si la douleur qu'il avait ressentie était un signe de rejet de sa part et si son insistance ne l'avait pas également fait souffrir.

Il fit quelques pas et s'éloigna du lit, pensif. Devait-il renoncer à cette méthode ? Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Au moins, cela l'avait fait réagir.

Jim revint vers leur invité, un peu refroidi mais toujours aussi déterminé.

Lorsque Spock s'était jeté sur lui…

Il avança lentement son visage vers le sien.

… il avait focalisé son attention sur ses tempes.

Insupportable.

Ou presque.

La pression exercée dans sa tête était indescriptible. Mais il ne recula pas. Il avait émis l'hypothèse que le vulcain peinait à lui communiquer des pensées cohérentes ou dépassant leur forme la plus basique tant qu'il se contentait de limiter leur contact. Tout était question de maîtrise de l'esprit. Son raisonnement était peut-être simpliste mais poser son front contre le sien lui avait semblait être la solution la plus évidente.

La sensation très déplaisante ne paraissant pas se décider à refluer, Jim commençait à croire qu'il aurait dû se résoudre à obéir à son médecin.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ?

Le capitaine cligna des yeux.

Oh. Bien. Il y était parvenu finalement. La transition entre ses efforts qui ne semblaient mener à rien et son retour à bord de l'Intrepid ne s'était pas marquée très clairement dans son esprit mais il était là. Face à Spock. Entouré par un sentiment contenu d'incompréhension et d'irritation.

- Vous m'avez appelé, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Ce vulcain avait beau lui présenter un visage stoïque, il se sentait légèrement agacé par son ton supérieur et désapprobateur.

- Je n'ai en aucun cas fait une telle chose.

Kirk le fixa avec une certaine incrédulité. Son affirmation était parfaitement sincère et convaincue.

- Oh, si, vous l'avez fait, contra-t-il en fronçant les sourcils et en se remémorant la colère qu'il avait ressenti au moment où il s'était « réveillé » dans un couloir de son vaisseau. Ecoutez, il est évident que vous n'avez qu'un contrôle partiel-

Mais il n'alla pas plus loin.

Honte, colère, remord, dégoût.

Spock avait visiblement perdu encore un peu plus de sa capacité à masquer ses émotions depuis leur dernier… échange.

- En fait, ça n'a que peu d'importance, se rétracta-t-il, bien qu'il fût décidé à revenir sur ce sujet plus tard. Ce qui compte c'est que vous m'en disiez davantage sur vous – sur votre physiologie – afin que mon médecin en chef puisse vous remettre sur pied.

Jim passa une main sur sa nuque, se demandant par quoi il devrait commencer son explication. Puis l'image de Bones tempêtant dans l'infirmerie afin qu'on le maintienne en vie s'imposa à lui.

- Il y a un autre problème. Sans lui, je n'aurais sans doute pas survécu à la première fusion mentale que vous avez initiée. Était-ce volontaire de votre part ?

Car, en dépit de ce qu'il avait affirmé à son ami, il n'avait pas écarté la possibilité que le vulcain ait pu faire cela dans le but de tuer « le Klingon » qui avait fait l'erreur de s'approcher de lui.

L'homme resta silencieux, se contentant de le fixer d'un air froid.

Et de nouveau un faible écho d'émotions. Surprise, regret et, une fois de plus, de la colère.

- J'ignorais que vous seriez entraîné à ma suite. Etant conscient des risques encourus, il est d'autant plus irresponsable de votre part d'être revenu ici.

S'il avait trouvé le vulcain intelligent, calme – voire même doux, à leur première rencontre, il appréciait nettement moins ce brin de condescendance avec lequel il s'adressait à lui. Ca l'agaçait même prodigieusement.

Kirk s'efforça de garder un ton neutre bien qu'il se montra sans aucun doute plus sec.

- Qu'entendez-vous par « entraîné à votre suite » ? Voulez-vous dire que-

- Mon corps est en train de s'éteindre.

- Et vous avez l'intention de laisser cela se produire sans vous battre ? claqua-t-il, déçu et sentant une pointe de fureur le traverser.

Aurait-il mal jugé cet homme lorsqu'il avait pensé qu'il aurait pu faire un digne membre de l'équipage de l'Enterprise ?

Spock se crispa visiblement.

- Il est trop tard pour cela. J'ai accepté mon sort.

- Bon sang ! Il y a des hommes qui font tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour vous sortir de là et vous baissez les bras ? Comment pensez-vous que réagiront vos parents lorsqu'ils apprendront que nous vous avons retrouvé en vie et que, quelques jours – ou quelques dizaines d'heures – plus tard, nous leur annoncerons votre décès ?

L'éclat de rage qu'il perçut et la violente secousse qui ébranla l'Intrepid ne l'impressionnèrent pas mais il attendit que son compagnon prenne la parole. Ce qu'il fit immédiatement.

- Vous ignorez tout de nous, Capitaine Kirk.

Et sa voix semblait raisonner dans toute la salle qu'ils occupaient, lourde et menaçante.

- Au moment où il s'est avéré que je n'avais plus la capacité de protéger les informations en ma possession, je me suis plongé dans un état qui conduirait au dépérissement de mon corps et au retrait partiel de mon esprit. Lorsque vous m'avez conduit à bord de votre vaisseau, il était trop tard pour inverser le processus par moi-même. Rien ne pouvait être fait si ce n'était le ralentir dans une moindre mesure ; agir de cette manière a, certes, affaibli mes défenses et mes contrôles, mais cela me laissait 24,2 % de probabilité de pouvoir atteindre Vulcain afin qu'un guérisseur puisse tenter une quelconque action. Néanmoins, votre intervention a réduit ces chances à 0,08 %, m'ôtant toute capacité à influer sur mon état.

Spock clôt un instant les paupières et le maelström d'émotions avait disparu au moment où il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux.

- Tout ce que je souhaite à présent, Capitaine Kirk, c'est que vous rendiez mon corps à ma famille afin que mon katra* puisse rejoindre celui de mes ancêtres.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

_*Je prends ici quelques libertés avec la notion de katra dont je considère que l'essence de base peut-être extraite d'un corps d'un mort

* * *

_

_Hmm... il semblerait que ma dernière trad' n'ait été appréciée par personne à part ceux qui me l'ont fait savoir sur le forum... c'est un peu décevant... :'(_

_M'enfin, bref, il me reste deux trad' slash et une trad' non slash en réserve avant que je tombe à court... j'espère qu'elles auront un peu plus de succès ^^'_

_Sur ce, j'espère aussi que vous avez passez un bon moment avec ce chapitre et à bientôt pour la suite ;)  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Star Trek appartiennent à Gene Roddenberry, je ne tire aucune rémunération de leur emprunt passager…_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

**En territoires improbables**

**Chapitre 6**

Jim n'en revenait pas.

Quelques heures plus tôt il ne s'agissait encore que d'une étrange histoire de lien mal définie, parce que le patient de McCoy n'avait pas encore récupéré de son séjour chez les Klingons. Maintenant, le vulcain lui annonçait qu'il était en partie responsable – dans une discutable mesure – de sa mort prochaine presque inévitable.

Rectification. D'une mort qu'il pensait probable et dont il n'avait pas jugé utile de lui parler jusqu'alors.

- Non.

- Vous refusez, constata le vulcain d'une voix blanche.

- Exactement, je refuse, dit-il, en ignorant le choc qui se peignait finalement sur son visage, je refuse d'abandonner simplement parce que la situation semble désespérée, Monsieur Spock !

- Il n'y a rien –

- Oh, n'en soyez pas si sûr ! Vous m'avez appelé, même si vous ne semblez pas en avoir conscience. Vous dîtes vous-même que votre corps agit indépendamment de votre volonté et vous voudriez que j'accepte vos probabilités sans broncher ? Je ne laisserai pas les choses se terminer de cette façon.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, Kirk bien décidé à se montrer inflexible.

A partir du moment où cet homme avait posé le pied sur son vaisseau, il considérait qu'il était tombé sous sa responsabilité. Les vies se perdaient trop facilement dans l'espace et il n'était pas dit qu'il ne ferait pas tout son possible pour en préserver une lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion.

Et d'autant plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de cette vie.

Il n'aurait pas su dire d'où sortait cette dernière pensée mais elle sonnait étrangement juste dans son esprit.

- Il est illogique de refuser la réalité des faits. Ma condition ne s'améliorera probablement pas et, si vous avez observé mon corps, vous avez très certainement dû remarquer les signes visibles de cette affirmation. Il serait nettement plus productif de vous concentrer sur votre retour au monde physique.

- Si j'ai pu quitter cet endroit une fois, je pourrai le faire à nouveau, dit-il avec conviction.

Il y avait toujours une solution, et elle était d'autant plus facile à trouver lorsque celui qui vous faisait face se décidait enfin à dire clairement de quoi il en retournait.

Le vulcain ne répondit rien, commençant peut-être finalement à comprendre qu'il ne gagnerait pas à ce petit jeu. Il se contentait de l'observer, debout devant lui, dans une posture toujours aussi droite, les mains jointes derrière son dos. Cette matérialisation de l'homme lui semblait toujours aussi réelle et 'solide'. Tout comme-

Kirk fixa attentivement un point au-dessus de l'épaule de son aîné son imagination devait lui jouer des tours.

Il dépassa rapidement le vulcain à nouveau imperturbable et examina la console de plus près.

Des trous. Des zones qui variaient en largeur d'un endroit à l'autre mais qui étaient aussi noires que de l'encre. Lorsqu'il avança sa main, ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que le vide, même là où la console était toujours parfaitement visible.

- Spock ? interrogea-t-il, ayant un mauvais pressentiment.

Les yeux noirs croisèrent les siens.

- Que se passe-t-il ? insista le capitaine.

- Mes forces s'amenuisent.

- Mais enfin, ça ne peut pas se produire si rapidement ! Cela ne fait qu'un peu plus d'une journée que vous être sur l'Enterprise alors que vous êtes resté _des mois_ avec les Klingons.

- Je vous l'ai dit, Capitaine Kirk, je ne suis plus en mesure de retarder le processus. Lorsque je vous ai attaqué-

- Oui, je sais, le coupa-t-il, son inquiétude quand à la survie du vulcain, et maintenant la sienne, le rendant plus fébrile. Il doit pourtant bien exister un moyen. Une chose à laquelle nous n'aurions pas pensé.

Il fit les cent pas sur le pont, essayant d'étudier chaque élément qu'il lui avait présenté et d'y déceler un détail d'importance qui aurait pu lui échapper.

C'était son arrivée qui avait accéléré tout cela. Mais son départ n'avait rien changé. Pas la bonne direction. Il pouvait tenter de trouver une solution pour le ramener à la conscience ; il n'avait pas totalement abandonné cette idée de jouer les pilotes… Ca risquait d'être trop long et trop hasardeux avant qu'il ne parvienne à un résultat. Autre chose. Que lui avait dit Spock sur cet espace ? Qu'il l'avait créé grâce à sa volonté, un choix conscient… tandis que lui s'y était projeté instinctivement. Mais ils étaient liés également. Ce lien devait bien pouvoir servir à quelque chose. Spock lui avait dit qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il l'entraînerait avec lui. L'inverse était-il possible ? Était-il capable de-

- Je ne puiserai pas dans vos forces afin de compenser la perte des miennes.

L'affirmation claire et définitive lui fit grincer des dents.

- Alors, c'est faisable ? demanda-t-il.

Il repoussa le plus loin possible son agacement à la pensée qu'il avait lu en lui comme dans un livre ouvert _**et**_ qu'il refusait déjà la solution qu'il pensait avoir trouvé sans lui laisser le temps de même la cerner lui-même. Le vulcain n'ajouta rien, s'enfonçant dans un mutisme obstiné.

- Qu'y a-t-il donc de si problématique dans cette tentative ? Vous êtes conscient que même si vous choisissez de vous taire, je suis encore susceptible de tenter ma chance, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, rien ne prouve que votre coopération soit absolument nécessaire à ce stade.

Il vit les fines lèvres se serrer davantage.

Bien sûr, il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il avançait mais il espérait qu'il parvenait à nouveau à masquer suffisamment ses sentiments afin que son compagnon ne doute pas de sa détermination à agir.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous souhaitez à ce point intervenir dans le dénouement logique de cette situation.

- Logique ? Logique ! s'emporta-t-il, ulcéré par la facilité avec laquelle il acceptait sa mort. Votre capture par les Klingons a été le résultat d'un acte de courage de votre part, et ce détestable état dans lequel vous vous trouvez prouve seulement que vous avez lutté jusqu'au bout pour protéger vos compatriotes. Et vous ne comprenez pas pourquoi j'essaie de vous aider ?

Son éclat soudain ne lui fit cependant aucun bien. Jim sentait toujours l'incompréhension stagner entre eux. Pour la première fois, il réalisait à quel point la différence de mentalité entre les Vulcains et les Humains pouvait s'avérer profonde dans certains domaines.

- Mettre en danger la vie d'un capitaine de Starfleet, aux capacités reconnues, pour essayer de prolonger la vie d'un simple vulcain déjà considéré comme perdu par les siens, n'est pas acceptable, dit-il d'un ton formel.

Le capitaine se détourna d'un mouvement brusque, se massant les tempes.

- Spock, reprit-il finalement, plus calme. Je peux comprendre que vous répugnez à mettre une vie en danger lorsque vous estimez que la vôtre a peu de chance d'être sauvée. Mais _en aucun cas_ vous ne pouvez décider que votre vie est sans valeur. **Je** ne la considère pas sans valeur, et certainement pas d'une valeur inférieure à la mienne. Je pensais pourtant que votre peuple prônait le respect de la vie, cela n'implique donc pas les vôtres ? S'il y a la moindre chance de vous sauver, je ne renoncerai pas, et je ne vous donne pas le choix de refuser cela. Alors aidez-moi ou écartez-vous de mon chemin.

Kirk ne cherchait même plus à masquer sa déception. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il allait devoir se lancer dans un bras de fer avec cet homme pour pouvoir faire ce qu'il estimait juste et nécessaire. Eh bien, il avait bien deviné qu'il pouvait se montrer borné mais la situation n'était-elle pas déjà assez critique pour qu'il fasse preuve de tant de réticences à suivre la même route que lui ?

Toutefois, toute la confusion qui planait à présent autour d'eux lui donnait l'espoir qu'il n'aurait pas à faire les choses seul. Que le vulcain se soit montré si convaincu jusque-là avait eu tendance à lui faire oublier qu'il avait passé de longs mois entre les mains des Klingons et que, forcément, sa vision des choses pouvait être aujourd'hui légèrement biaisée.

Ses traits s'adoucirent, le capitaine affichant naturellement un léger sourire sur ses lèvres afin d'alléger un peu l'atmosphère pesante, retombant dans une part plus avenante de son caractère.

- Alors, Monsieur Spock ?

L'homme le jaugea du regard.

- Si j'envisage la possibilité que vous puissiez parvenir à vos fins, consentirez-vous à vous retirer lorsque les chances d'arriver à la conclusion que vous espérez s'avèreront nulles ?

- Vous êtes vraiment têtu, Monsieur Spock, peut-être même davantage que ce bon vieux Bones.

Le vulcain souleva un sourcil et l'expression inédite fit s'élargir son sourire.

- Très bien, accepta-t-il. Si nous en arrivons là, je vous laisserai décider du chemin à suivre.

Maintenant, ils allaient peut-être enfin pouvoir avancer.

_A suivre..._

_Prochain post : une traduction exclusive pour le forum :p  
Puis une autre pour ffnet ;)_

_**Edit : Une nouvelle fic est apparue dans le fandom (et fait ainsi passer les fics ST : TOS francophones à deux pages :p), il s'agit de 'Intense chaleur' de ma lune, n'hésitez pas à faire un petit passage par son histoire =)**  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Star Trek appartiennent à Gene Roddenberry, je ne tire aucune rémunération de leur emprunt passager…_

_Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser leur avis ^^_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

**En territoires improbables**

**Chapitre 7**

- Impressionnant, lâcha Kirk, lorsqu'il parvint enfin à arracher son regard des vastes installations qui les entouraient.

Il ne jeta toutefois qu'un bref coup d'œil au vulcain et se mit machinalement en marche vers le bâtiment le plus imposant ; le pas régulier de Spock, un peu en retrait mais restant à ses côtés, lui assurait qu'il le suivait. En peu de temps, le lieu étant privé de tout occupant et de toute entrée sécurisée, ils atteignirent le hall familier, tout aussi majestueux que dans ses souvenirs quelques années plus tôt.

- J'ignorais que vous étiez capable de recréer un tel endroit sur base de simples informations. C'est juste… parfait.

Il se tourna vers son compagnon qui laissait son regard errer dans l'immense pièce.

- Vous faîtes erreur, Capitaine Kirk. J'ai, en fait, déjà eu l'occasion de me rendre au Quartier Général de Starfleet étant enfant. Mon père, l'Ambassadeur Sarek, nous y a emmenés, ma mère et moi, lors de l'une de ses missions diplomatiques.

- Je vois. Il n'en reste pas moins que je suis stupéfait par la précision avec laquelle vous avez réussi à le reproduire, sourit-il.

Par bien des aspects, en dépit de toutes les incertitudes de cette situation, cette expérience lui offrait d'étonnantes opportunités.

Comme celle de revenir ici.

Ou de poser un vaisseau vulcain tel que l'Intrepid sur Terre. Parce que, finalement, il l'avait fait, il avait piloté ce navire avec son instinct et avait atteint cette planète illusoire. Il avait prit le parti de croire que ce second échange ne résultait pas d'une fusion mentale à proprement parler mais de l'existence de ce lien qui s'était formé entre eux. Bien que visiblement réticent, le vulcain avait admis cette possibilité. Si ce n'était pas une fusion mentale, il était _forcément_ capable de trouver un moyen de quitter cet endroit, après tout ce lien était aussi un peu son œuvre.

- Enfin, bref, je crois avoir rempli ma première part du contrat en parvenant jusqu'ici-

- Cela ne prouve en aucun cas qu'il existe 'une porte de sortie' pour vous dans ce lieu, contra stoïquement le vulcain.

- Une chose à la fois, Monsieur Spock. Je ne partirai pas d'ici avant que vous n'ayez fait ce que vous m'avez expliqué, cet…

- Echange d'énergie vitale, compléta le vulcain pour lui.

- Exactement. Il ne me semble donc que c'est à votre tour d'agir.

L'homme le fixa en silence, ses émotions parfaitement masquées derrière ce bouclier qu'il avait réussi à mettre en place entre le moment où ils étaient arrivés à un accord et celui où ils avaient pénétré dans ces infrastructures, puis finalement il laissa échapper un soupir presque imperceptible.

- J'ignore dans quelle mesure cela vous affectera et-

- Nous avons déjà discuté de cela, inutile de revenir sur ce sujet ; je suis prêt à en supporter les conséquences.

Jim comprenait en partie ses réticences et il n'oubliait pas que leurs opinions différaient sur la nécessité de prendre ce risque. Mais il préférait mettre son agacement face à son entêtement de côté et que les choses avancent.

Spock l'étudia avec attention avant de finalement fermer les yeux.

Tout se dissipa. Les bâtiments, le vulcain, lui-même.

Il allait se réveiller.

Ou c'est ce qu'il crût.

Le temps sembla rester en suspend durant une éternité, son esprit anesthésié et semblant vaguement attiré par les profondeurs de quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir.

Quelque chose avait dû mal tourner. Il devait réagir. Et il se sentait trop faible pour tenter quoi que ce soir. Il haïssait cette sensation.

- Capitaine Kirk ?

Il ouvrit les yeux sur le décor inchangé. Son compagnon l'observait avec inquiétude, ce sentiment passant clairement à travers ses boucliers.

- C'est fait ?

- Affirmatif.

- Vous sentez une différence ? insista-t-il.

Parce que lui, à part cette expérience désagréable, ne ressentait rien du tout.

- En effet. Et ce sera sans aucun doute aussi votre cas à votre réveil, comme le laisse supposer votre apparence actuelle.

Il haussa les sourcils. Son apparence ?

Il tressaillit presque en levant sa main à hauteur de ses yeux. Grisâtre, translucide.

- C'est… très parlant, lâcha-t-il.

Spock ne le quittait pas des yeux. Son inquiétude était toujours présente. Il venait apparemment de se lancer dans l'inconnue en agissant de la sorte. Mais, en même temps, réalisa-t-il, il semblait… intrigué par ce résultat. Cette curiosité toute scientifique l'amusa et sa surprise laissa place à la satisfaction. Maintenant, ils pourraient sans doute atteindre le système d'Eridani avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Kirk laissa son regard errer autour de lui, à présent assez désireux de savoir à quelles conséquences il aurait à faire face dans le monde 'réel'. Bones risquait de ne pas apprécier.

- Ah ! s'exclama-t-il. Je crois que c'est ma porte de sortie, dit-il, en indiquant d'un geste de la main l'ascenseur qui menait aux étages supérieurs du Quartier Général de Starfleet.

Il n'aurait pas su vraiment comment l'expliquer mais ça lui paraissait aussi évident que lorsqu'il s'était assis devant la console de pilotage de l'Intrepid ; il soupçonnait que toutes ces représentations mentales du chemin qu'il devait suivre devaient être liées à la force de sa volonté mais il ne parvenait pas très bien à en comprendre les ficelles.

Son affirmation sembla laisser Spock perplexe mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas… venir avec moi ?

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, Capitaine Kirk, je vais avoir besoin de l'assistance d'un autre télépathe afin de pouvoir vous rejoindre dans le monde physique.

Le capitaine jeta encore un coup d'œil vers l'ascenseur puis se tourna vers le vulcain en souriant.

- Nous vous attendrons, Monsieur Spock, alors ne nous faîtes pas faux bond. Et tant que j'y pense, lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule, avec un dernier sourire, alors qu'il s'éloignait de lui, vous pouvez m'appelez Jim, vous savez.

KSKSKSKSKS

Il ouvrit les yeux, son nez enfoui dans les cheveux noirs, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de sa nuque.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour comprendre pourquoi il se trouvait dans cette position et réaliser que l'odeur peu familière mais pas désagréable qui lui chatouillait les narines était celle de leur invité. S'il ne s'était pas retrouvé dans un équilibre précaire au-dessus du sol, il aurait même pu trouver cette chaleur qui émanait par vague du vulcain très agréable.

Jim s'écarta lentement, vacillant sur ses jambes. Le vulcain avait eu raison. Il ne se sentait pas bien, il avait des vertiges et la pièce ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de tourner autour de lui.

Il se dirigea maladroitement vers un siège et s'y écroula.

Il sentait un battement régulier dans sa tempe comme s'il venait de courir pendant des kilomètres, pourtant sa respiration était clame. Mais ses muscles étaient douloureux comme s'il venait effectivement de courir un marathon et, contrairement à l'agréable sensation qu'on ressentait lorsque l'on pouvait enfin récupérer d'une course de ce genre, il avait l'impression que ses muscles restaient tendus, actifs.

Kirk pencha la tête en arrière, laissant échapper un gémissement.

Deux minutes plus tard, il dormait.

KSKSKSKSKS

- James Tiberius Kirk ! Que diable faîtes-vous dans mon infirmerie ?

Il se réveilla en sursaut, grimaçant lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux sous la lumière vive du domaine de McCoy et qu'un martèlement désagréable naquit dans son crâne.

Le médecin, cependant, n'en avait cure et continuait de décharger sa fureur sur lui.

- Je vous ai **ordonné** de rester loin de ce vulcain _**hier**_ ! Et où faut-il que je vous retrouve, avant même que je ne débute mon service ? Ici ! A même pas deux mètres de ce télépathe qui a failli vous tuer il n'y a même pas vingt-quatre heures !

- Bones, parvint-il à placer alors que l'autre reprenait son souffle pour continuer sa harangue, vous allez réveiller vos patients si vous continuez ainsi.

L'homme devint rouge de colère mais son ton diminua d'un cran. Il continua d'une voix basse et menaçante.

- Suivez-moi dans mon bureau, _Capitaine_, et vous allez avoir intérêt à trouver une très bonne excuse pour que je ne vous déclare pas dès maintenant inapte à diriger ce vaisseau pour la pure et simple raison que vous êtes soumis à un contrôle extraterrestre, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

Le médecin tourna les talons d'un mouvement brusque pour regagner son bureau d'un pas lourd et rageur. Kir soupira en se passant une main sur le visage. S'il ne s'était pas écroulé comme une pierre après avoir quitté Spock, il aurait pu éviter cela.

- Ce qui est fait est fait, dit-il pour lui-même, en se levant.

Il retint un gémissement de douleur, s'appuyant lourdement sur son siège. Ses muscles étaient toujours aussi tendus que la veille, voire davantage, comme s'ils avaient continué à travailler durant la nuit écoulée.

Il poussa sur ses jambes, bien décidé à ne pas parler de cela à son médecin en chef, qui y trouverait là une raison supplémentaire pour le priver de son commandement, et se dirigea avec un certain fatalisme vers sa potence.

KSKSKSKSKS

Deux jours passés, deux jours restants.

Le capitaine était sur sa passerelle, terminant de lire le rapport qu'un enseigne lui avait apporté. Les réparations en salle des machines avançaient bien, Scotty faisait des merveilles, comme toujours. Il y ajouta ses recommandations et le signa avant de le mettre de côté et d'en prendre un autre. Il ne commença toutefois pas immédiatement sa lecture ; il laissa ses yeux se perdre dans la vue qui défilait sur l'écran principal.

L'espace. Semblable à d'autres parties de l'univers qu'ils avaient déjà visitées et pourtant si éloigné de leurs routes habituelles. Cette fois, pour récupérer leurs hommes, ils avaient dû s'aventurer dans des zones qui les avaient grandement déviés de leur cap. Et leur retour n'était par une marche-arrière mais un contournement de l'Empire Klingon pour rejoindre Vulcain.

Deux jours. Deux jours encore avant qu'ils soient à portée de communication. Ils avaient bien déjà fait quelques tentatives mais les chances que leurs transmissions rudimentaires soient passées à travers les fortes interférences de cette zone étaient infimes. En voyant à quel point leurs possibilités de communiquer étaient sommaires après la bataille, il avait été persuadé que ces cinq longues journées d'attente ne pourraient pas être réduites de la moindre heure. Uhura avait fait preuve d'un talent tout à fait digne d'elle en lui prouvant qu'il avait tort et en réduisant cette attente de vingt heures. Il était fier de cet équipage et d'être leur capitaine.

- Capitaine, nous recevons un message, vint justement la voix de la jeune femme.

- D'où provient-il, Lieutenant ?

Kirk avait déjà abandonné le padd, alerte, et songeant que s'ils devaient se défendre contre une attaque à l'heure actuelle, le combat serait rude.

- Il s'agit de Starfleet, Monsieur, il semblerait qu'ils aient envoyé une sonde à notre rencontre.

Le capitaine fronça les sourcils.

- Que disent-ils ?

L'officier des communications se concentra sur la transmission.

- Il s'agit d'un bref message nous délivrant notre nouvel ordre de mission. L'Entreprise à ordre de se mettre immédiatement en route vers les frontières de la Zone Neutre Romulienne. Nous devrions recevoir les objectifs de notre mission en cours de route. Il précise également qu'aucun retard ne peut être envisagé.

Jim serra les poings, fixant le poste de communication sans pour autant diriger son attention sur Uhura qui attendait ses ordres.

La frontière de la Zone Neutre était à six jours de leur emplacement actuel. Il ignorait combien de temps le vulcain tiendrait. Il ne savait même pas si lui-même parviendrait à accomplir une mission dans son état. Il luttait tant bien que mal contre la fatigue grâce aux quelques breuvages que Bones lui avait donnés et il était capable de donner le change tant qu'il se cantonnait au travail administratif.

Deux jours. Juste deux jours et ils auraient pu demander qu'on leur envoie un vulcain pour aider Spock.

Il serra les poings à s'en faire mal. Quel foutu mauvais timing !

Il inspira profondément puis donna ses ordres.

- Renvoyez à la sonde le message que nous avons tenté de transmettre à Starfleet il y a quarante-huit heures et accusez bonne réception de sa transmission pour qu'elle reprenne sa route. Monsieur Sulu, cap sur la Zone Neutre Romulienne vers les coordonnées indiquées dans le message, vitesse de distorsion quatre.

Ses officiers se mirent immédiatement au travail et il reprit aussi sec le padd qu'il devait commencer à lire.

Il sentait en lui un besoin, qui frôlait l'irrationnel, de sauver Spock. Et, pourtant, il ne pouvait pas désobéir à un ordre direct pour venir en aide à un presque parfait inconnu. Aussi ardemment voulait-il préserver la vie de ce vulcain, il avait un devoir à accomplir et un équipage dont il devait être digne.

_A suivre..._

_Hum. C'est bien parti pour être une assez longue fic... J'ai pas mal d'idées pour la suite, reste qu'à mettre tout ça par écrit (ce qui n'est pas évident lorsqu'on se met à débuter une fic dans un ton totalement différent en même temps =_=')... Enfin, j'ai encore terminé deux chapitres donc pour l'instant la publication restera régulière ^^'_

_Sinon, __je rappelle que **l**_**_e forum French K/S ( h t t p : / / kirkspock . activebb . net / )_**_ géré par Omou Yaoi est prêt à vous accueillir, vous y trouverez notamment des traductions exclusives, de superbes trouvailles niveau fanart et montages vidéos, des analyses, des résumés des épisodes de la série et des films, etc etc... Venez nous y rejoindre !  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Star Trek appartiennent à Gene Roddenberry, je ne tire aucune rémunération de leur emprunt passager…_

_Merci pour vos reviews :)_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

**En territoires improbables**

**Chapitre 8**

Durant certaines périodes de son quart de travail, Jim regrettait parfois de ne pas avoir tout expliqué à Bones.

Peut-être aurait-il pu faire quelque chose de plus.

Après, il se souvenait qu'il partageait volontairement son 'énergie' avec le vulcain et que les traitements artificiels ne seraient probablement jamais rien de plus que de faibles palliatifs.

Il n'avait pas parlé au médecin de l'utilisation un peu particulière qu'ils avaient fait de leur lien pas plus que de sa crise de somnambulisme. Il lui avait dit, après lui avoir parlé du reste, qu'il se sentait plus fatigué que d'habitude et McCoy lui avait donné quelques fortifiants en conséquence. Il s'en était contenté, s'estimant déjà heureux que l'officier médical en chef de l'Enterprise lui avait permis de s'en sortir avec de simples réprimandes. Le fait qu'il lui avait dit que son patient survivrait jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse quitter le vaisseau n'avait pas dû y être tout à fait étranger.

Il était fort possible, cependant, que s'il lui en avait dit plus, il ne se trouverait très certainement pas allongé de tout son long, incapable de bouger, et blessé, sur le sol de sa salle de bain.

Des fortifiants pour son quart de travail, c'était une chose. Mais devoir s'en passer durant son temps libre et ne compter que sur sa propre résistance dans ces moments-là en était une autre.

Jim frotta le sang qui coulait sur son œil droit avec le dos de sa main puis inspira profondément.

Allez. Il suffisait juste de faire les choses par étapes.

Se redresser sur les coudes d'abord. Voilà. Essayer de bouger les jambes. Ouh. Attendre que les vertiges et les nausées passent. Mieux. Allez, allez.

- Jim, ton lit est plus confortable, tu ne peux pas passer la nuit ici, se réprimanda-t-il avec une grimace.

Il inspira et expira plusieurs fois puis commença à se traîner vers son bureau.

- Je ne peux pas croire que je doive en arriver là, marmonna-t-il lorsqu'il atteint sa console. Vous allez finir par me tuer à ce rythme, Monsieur Spock, ajouta-t-il, frustré par une telle faiblesse mais y croyant à moitié.

Et soudain, alors qu'il allait appeler McCoy, il se sentit plus léger et plus en forme que durant ces quatre derniers jours.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Sans le moindre effort, il retourna dans sa salle de bain, se passa de l'eau sur le visage et effaça soigneusement toute trace trop visible de la blessure qu'il s'était faite à l'arcade sourcilière en cognant l'évier ; il retourna à son bureau.

- Capitaine Kirk au Docteur McCoy.

Le visage de Bones apparut presque immédiatement sur l'écran.

- C'est justement vous que j'allais appeler, déclara directement le médecin.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Les constantes de notre invité viennent de s'affaiblir subitement. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il puisse encore tenir bien longtemps.

Puis, comme s'il avait lu quelque chose de particulier dans son expression, il demanda :

- Vous l'avez senti ?

- En quelque sorte, dit vaguement Kirk.

Il songea un instant à tout lui dire, comme il l'avait prévu après sa chute, puis se ravisa. Si leur mission pouvait être accomplie très rapidement, ils pourraient plus vite espérer croiser le chemin d'un vulcain. Et pour cela, il ne fallait pas que Bones l'empêche d'agir de peur de le voir ruiner sa propre santé.

- Les communications longues portées devraient pouvoir être totalement rétablies dans quelques heures. Je vous tiendrai au courant de nos progrès.

- Très bien, se résigna le médecin, d'un air pas vraiment satisfait.

- Kirk, terminé.

L'écran redevint noir et il se passa une main dans les cheveux, pas plus satisfait que Bones.

Il se demandait si le vulcain avait senti son affaiblissement et y avait réagi ou si le problème était plus grave. Mais il ne pouvait plus rien tenter à ce stade ; il soupçonnait qu'ils soient à présent tous deux trop faibles pour se sortir sans dommage d'une nouvelle de leurs rencontres. Comme il avait hâte que les communications soient opérationnelles ! Peut-être cela serait-il long pour un vulcain de les rejoindre mais au moins il aurait une idée de jusqu'à _quand_ ils devraient tenir.

Presque comme pour répondre à sa prière silencieuse, l'intercom bipa.

- Lieutenant Uhura au Capitaine Kirk.

- Kirk, j'écoute, dit-il en répondant à la communication audio.

- Nous venons de recevoir un message de l'amiral Nogura, dois-je vous le transmettre dans votre cabine ?

- Oui, je vous remercie, Lieutenant.

Le transfert fût fait rapidement et, seulement lorsque la communication fût terminée, il réalisa que le quart d'Uhura était fini depuis un certain temps. Il sourit, profondément reconnaissant. Ca devait être pour cela qu'ils avaient été capables de recevoir cette transmission.

« - Bonjour, Capitaine Kirk. La mission transmise par la sonde qui a déjà dû vous avoir rejoint à cette heure est d'une importance capitale. Vous êtes attendu sur une planète proche du système Romulien afin de négocier leur entrée dans la Fédération Interplanétaire. Ils nous ont fait savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment réticents à l'idée de s'allier aux Romuliens si un tel choix leur était proposé. Ils nous ont cependant informés que les objectifs plus pacifiques de la Fédération étaient davantage approuvés par leur peuple. Ils possèdent de plus des réserves non négligeables de dilithium qu'ils sont disposés à partager avec nous si nous leur offrons d'autres denrées qui pourraient leur être utiles. Comme vous le comprenez, Capitaine, il est primordiale, dans une zone aussi sensible de l'espace, de bien mesurer les chances de cette opportunité. Vous trouverez tous les détails de votre mission en annexe de ce message. »

Pas défavorables à s'allier aux Romuliens. Cette mission ne s'annonçait pas sous les meilleurs jours. Et s'ils subissaient une attaque ? L'Enterprise n'avait pas encore totalement récupéré de son précédent combat. Et-

Mais, à sa surprise, au lieu de recevoir les salutations de l'amiral, le message continua.

« - Encore une chose, Capitaine. Nous avons bien reçu votre transmission concernant le fils de l'Ambassadeur Sarek. Bien qu'il ne soit guère envisageable de trop détourner l'Entreprise de sa route dans les circonstances actuelles, il se trouve que l'Ambassadeur Sarek et sa femme sont actuellement dans ce secteur de l'espace, à un peu moins d'une journée de votre lieu de rendez-vous. Vous avez le feu vert pour vous y rendre et placer leur fils sous leurs soins. Nous vous demandons cependant de vous en tenir à une escale de vingt-quatre heures avant de reprendre votre route. Sur ce, Capit- »

Il coupa l'enregistrement là, souriant largement, traversé par un puissant soulagement.

Que demander de plus ? C'était mieux que tout ce qu'il avait espéré.

Il ouvrit le document annexe, le parcourut rapidement des yeux et fit un bref calcul.

Trois jours. C'était tout ce qu'ils avaient à attendre. Trois jours et cette semaine assez infernale arriverait à son terme.

Oh, bien sûr, tout ne serait pas réglé. Ce lien qui était pour l'heure bien utile ne pourrait pas être dissous en un jour. Toutefois, le plus important serait réglé, la vie de Spock serait sauvée et il reprendrait le contrôle de son corps, guérirait des séquelles de son emprisonnement. Et plus tard, lorsqu'il se serait chargé de cette mission diplomatique, ils pourraient se pencher sur ce lien. Afin que le vulcain puisse retrouver sa totale intimité et que Jim ne se réveille plus, comme ces deux dernières nuits, marchant vers la porte de ses quartiers sans qu'il n'ait même le souvenir d'avoir quitté son lit.

Il mit le souvenir dérangeant de côté et se sourit à lui-même.

L'expérience d'avoir partagé leur esprit et ressentit ces émotions vibrantes allait peut-être lui manquer mais il avait étrangement hâte de pouvoir réellement parler à Spock, en face à face. A travers ses réactions, et même leurs désaccords, il avait découvert chez cet homme une forte personnalité.

Déterminé, intelligent, éthique, curieux et même imaginatif (après tout, il avait choisi de recréer un monde dans son esprit).

Kirk s'étonnait d'en avoir découvert et compris autant sur une si courte période. Pourtant, loin de l'effrayer ça ne lui donnait que l'envie d'en savoir davantage. Il était de plus en plus intimement persuadé que cette rencontre allait lui offrir dans l'avenir des possibilités qu'il n'avait pas encore envisagé jusqu'à présent.

Tout cela était encore très flou dans son esprit. La seule chose dont il était certain était que les décisions qu'il avait prises en faveur de Spock se révèleraient rapidement avoir été tout sauf des erreurs. Et pour que ces vagues impressions puissent commencer à prendre forme, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre trois jours.

Juste trois jours.

_A suivre..._

_Hum, je sais, ça n'avance pas, mais tout se met en place petit à petit... ^^'_

_Sinon, j'hésite, ma nouvelle traduction est assez longue et la fin ne se profile pas encore... Elle est en deux parties, j'ai fini la première mais pas la seconde... Est-ce que je la poste quitte à ce que l'attente avant la publication de la seconde (qui sera définitivement postée en plusieurs chapitres) soit sans doute assez longue ou j'attends ? (à préciser que, à la base, l'auteur n'avais fait de cette histoire qu'un OS et a écrit la suite que bien plus tard...) Je me rangerai à la majorité ;)_

_A bientôt !  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Star Trek appartiennent à Gene Roddenberry, je ne tire aucune rémunération de leur emprunt passager…_

_Merci infiniment pour vos reviews ^^  
Je poste rapidement ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ;)_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

**En territoires improbables**

**Chapitre 9**

Il était à l'infirmerie.

Assis sur une chaise à un mètre environ du lit du vulcain, il lisait distraitement un padd, conscient des fréquents regards vigilants de Bones se posant sur eux. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela et il ne pouvait pas reprocher à son ami d'être inquiet en de telles circonstances.

Jim laissa son regard errer vers le patient du médecin.

Son quart de travail achevé et l'estomac bien rempli, il s'était permis de lui rendre visite. Bien que McCoy lui avait affirmé qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il ait conscience du monde extérieur (sauf quand ce damné James Kirk décidait de l'aider à jouer les 'touche-télépathes'), le capitaine lui avait annoncé leur prochaine rencontre avec l'Ambassadeur Sarek. En fait, ils n'avaient plus qu'à se trouver à portée de communication pour qu'il puisse même lui en donner l'heure exacte.

Il était juste venu pour cela, à la base, et il avait eu l'intention de repartir juste après. Et puis McCoy avait profité du fait qu'il puisse pour une fois le voir « sur ses deux jambes » pour lui demander d'examiner un rapport. Alors il était resté.

Jim éprouvait cependant quelques difficultés à se concentrer sur sa lecture. Il avait remarqué que l'état de Spock était stationnaire. Toujours les mêmes ecchymoses, toujours le teint très pâle. Selon Bones, ses constantes subissaient régulièrement de légères variations. Toutefois, il n'aurait pas eu besoin qu'il le lui dise pour le savoir. Même si la scène de la salle de bain ne s'était pas rejouée, il savait que lorsque le vulcain tirait plus d'énergie, et allait mieux, il subissait un désagréable contrecoup dans ses propres capacités, et inversement. Soit l'homme avait des difficultés à trouver le bon équilibre, soit il avait besoin de plus en plus d'énergie pour tenir. Que ce fût l'un ou l'autre, il avait hâte de pouvoir à nouveau se réveiller un matin en se sentant simplement en forme.

Kirk soupira légèrement et quitta du regard les traits sévères pour reprendre sa lecture.

Un détail dérangeant lui fit relever les yeux.

Un grincement.

Il entendait tout comme il voyait le vulcain grincer des dents. Toute sa mâchoire était en fait contractée, et soudain il commença à trembler.

- Bones…, commença-t-il, en se levant, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre.

Le corps du vulcain s'arqua brusquement et un hurlement déchirant lui échappa.

- Bones !

En un instant, le médecin était là, entouré de quatre infirmiers et lui était écarté. Il ne lui avait pas jeté le moindre regard et il enfonçait déjà un hypospray dans le bras maigre, son personnel s'efforçant tant bien que mal de clouer le patient au lit. Parce qu'il se débattait férocement.

De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait voir que ses paupières n'étaient plus closes et pourtant Spock ne semblait pas avoir conscience de l'endroit où il était. Il prononçait des mots à la fois suppliants et agressifs bien qu'incompréhensibles – du vulcain sans doute. Une protestation plus haute que les autres monta du lit.

- Klee'fah putan-tor… af'rt… Tlingansu ! Kevet-dutar… a'nirih…

Il entendit McCoy jurer sous son souffle alors qu'il lui injectait plusieurs produits dans les veines et qu'un des hommes l'entourant se relevait rapidement après avoir été repoussé par le vulcain. Aussi subitement que son agitation avait commencé, il replongea dans une profonde inconscience.

Kirk entendit le médecin donner des ordres pour qu'on change le bandage de son poignet droit, qui avait brisé une entrave déjà trop fragilisée, puis il sembla enfin se souvenir de la présence de son capitaine.

Jim fût cependant le premier à parler lorsqu'il s'approcha de lui.

- C'est ce qui s'est passé à chaque fois ?

- Non. D'habitude, ça dure nettement plus longtemps. Mais j'ignore si c'est bon signe ou si c'est parce qu'il s'affaiblit et ne parvient plus à combattre les sédatifs. Satané physiologie vulcaine. Si au moins ils faisaient l'effort de partager **ces** informations avec nous.

McCoy secoua la tête, marmonnant, puis répondit à une question d'une de ses infirmières ; le capitaine s'approcha à une distance raisonnable du lit.

Jusque-là, il avait été persuadé qu'une fois tiré de son coma, le reste suivrait, comme de simples formalités. Toutefois, le voir tellement hors de contrôle là, sous ses yeux, lui faisait réaliser qu'il n'avait pas voulu voir cette partie de la réalité. Il n'avait pas vraiment tenu compte des séquelles mentales plus profondes que pourraient laisser des mois d'emprisonnement.

Spock lui avait paru tellement… sain d'esprit lors de leurs précédentes rencontres. L'idée qu'il puisse être différent à son réveil lui avait à peine effleuré l'esprit. Lorsqu'il serait à nouveau 'entier'. A la soudaine pensée que son esprit pouvait être partiellement mais définitivement détruit, quelque chose se rebella en lui, l'idée était d'une certaine façon presque insupportable.

Mais qu'est-ce que ces Klingons avaient pu chercher pour s'acharner à ce point sur un Vulcain ? Ils n'étaient pourtant pas connus pour leur patience ; ils n'auraient même jamais dû le laisser vivre si longtemps.

Leurs vaisseaux et leur base avaient été détruits, ils n'auraient jamais l'occasion de le découvrir.

Kirk soupira et s'installa à nouveau sur sa chaise. Il se frotta les yeux, plus fatigué qu'il n'aurait dû l'être et reprit sa lecture.

Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus qu'attendre. C'était le père de Spock qui allait venir à son aide. Ca influerait forcément sur les chances du vulcain de redevenir lui-même.

KSKSKSKSKS

« - Capitaine Kirk. »

- Ambassadeur Sarek. Je suis ravi que nous ayons enfin l'occasion de nous parler.

« - On m'a informé que Spock était à votre bord. Dans combien de temps serez-vous en orbite autour de la planète ? »

- C'est justement pour cela que je tenais à vous contacter dans les plus brefs délais. Votre fils est dans un état précaire et mon médecin en chef, comme moi-même, pensons qu'il serait plus prudent que vous veniez à notre rencontre afin que vous puissiez lui apporter votre aide au plus tôt.

« - Je crains que cela ne soit pas envisageable. »

Jim s'efforça de garder une expression aussi neutre que possible face au vulcain présent à l'écran.

Son fils était en danger et cet homme avait une raison valable pour ne pas se porter immédiatement à son secours ?

Il écrasa la pointe de colère qui germa en lui.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

« - Il m'est impossible de quitter Glaucos III à l'heure actuelle. Nous sommes arrivé à une étape cruciale de nos négociations et il est exclu de les reporter à ce stade. »

- Sauf votre respect, Ambassadeur, dit-il la mâchoire serrée, la vie de votre enfant est en jeu dans cette affaire. Je connais l'importance de votre mission sur Glaucos III mais Spock ne pourra peut-être pas tenir jusqu'à ce que nous vous rejoignions.

Le vulcain l'observa simplement de ses yeux froids, l'étudiant longuement. Cet examen le mit presque mal à l'aise mais n'effaça en rien l'irritation qu'il commençait à ressentir face à cet individu.

Un traité avec une planète en paix ne valait certainement pas de prendre le risque de voir disparaître le propre fruit de vos entrailles !

« - Je regrette, Capitaine, je ne peux répondre positivement à votre requête. »

Kirk serra les poings et, s'il y avait prêté attention, il aurait pris conscience de la lourde tension qui s'était installée sur la passerelle, chaque officier attendant avec une certaine appréhension la manière dont se terminerait cette conversation. Toutefois, le regard de Jim était uniquement focalisé sur l'écran et cet homme au cœur de glace qui ne semblait pas faire grand cas de la vie de son fils.

- Très bien, grinça-t-il finalement, trop habitué à jauger ses adversaires pour savoir que ses arguments n'atteindraient cette fois pas leur but. Nous arriverons à Glaucos III dans septante-deux heures. Nous vous recontacterons à ce moment-là.

Il salua l'ambassadeur Sarek d'un bref signe de tête puis interrompit la communication.

Ca lui était bien égal d'avoir été à l'extrême limite de la politesse. Quelques secondes de plus, et il n'était pas certain qu'il aurait pu contenir sa rage. Si c'était le genre de père qu'il était, ça ne l'étonnait pas que son fils accordait si peu de valeur à sa vie !

Il s'efforça de se calmer, remarquant vaguement les regards à la dérobée de son équipage. Il ne devait pas se laisser troubler par ce genre de réaction même si ça le révoltait.

Jim Kirk avait toujours été un homme combattant de toutes ses forces les préjugés mais, pour l'une des rares fois dans sa vie, il se rallia un instant à l'avis général des Terriens et songea que les vulcains étaient des individus désagréables.

_A suivre..._

_Hum... je sens qu'avec ma trad' en cours je vais bientôt devoir me résoudre à ne poster plus qu'un chapitre de cette fic par semaine... :'s  
Mais justement, concernant cette traduction, lorsque j'ai voulu savoir si vous préfèreriez que la première partie soit postée à peu d'intervalle ou non de la seconde, j'ai eu juste une voix pour et une voix contre, ça ne m'aide pas vraiment xD  
Pensez-y et dîtes-moi quoi parce que mine de rien ça avance... ^^_

_A bientôt !  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Star Trek appartiennent à Gene Roddenberry, je ne tire aucune rémunération de leur emprunt passager…_

_Merci aux quelques personnes qui suivent cette fic ^^_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

**En territoires improbables**

**Chapitre 10**

La journée avait mal commencé.

Le capitaine avait été réveillé par l'appel d'un McCoy à cran et en colère, incapable de contrebalancer la soudaine chute des constantes de Spock. Jim avait immédiatement ordonné qu'on entre en contact avec l'ambassadeur Sarek et quelques minutes plus tard, malgré un mal de tête lancinant, il se trouvait sur le pont. Uniquement pour qu'on lui annonce que le vénérable vulcain n'acceptait aucune communication étant à ce moment-là en réunion avec les dirigeants de Glaucos III. Il s'était montré insistant, avait même cherché à entrer en contact avec sa femme, sans succès. Sa frustration avait pris le pas sur sa bonne humeur habituelle, le rendant plus sec avec ses officiers. Conscient de son comportement de moins en moins civil, il avait finalement laissé la passerelle à Sulu, son second.

Et maintenant, il errait dans les couloirs, se forçant à rester actif pour éloigner les pensées inutiles et ne pas succomber à cette envie de céder au sommeil, qui se faisait de plus en plus pressante, depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, le matin même.

Finalement, incapable de tenir beaucoup plus longtemps sur ses jambes, il laissa ses pas le guider – une fois de plus – vers l'infirmerie. Il hésita à l'entrée, voyant de loin le vulcain trop pâle étendu sur son lit.

Kirk fit demi-tour.

Il ne pouvait quand même rien faire. Et il n'avait pas la moindre envie que Bones remarque à quel point il était éreinté et ne le force à se reposer. De toute façon, ses fortifiants ne faisaient plus effet. Il voulait être prêt à saisir toute opportunité qui se présenterait à lui pour rendre plus proche le moment où l'ambassadeur rejoindrait son fils.

S'il montrait à présent tant d'empressement à atteindre leur but, c'était loin d'être par pure impatience. Il _sentait_ que les choses risquaient bientôt de lui échapper.

Le capitaine essuya du revers de la main la sueur qui perlait sur son front et atteint finalement ses quartiers. Dès que la porte se fut refermée derrière lui, il s'adossa à un mur, pantelant. Il inspira et expira profondément durant de longues minutes, voulant chasser les vertiges qui l'assaillaient.

Il ne restait que quelques heures avant qu'ils n'atteignent cette maudite planète, il allait réussir à tenir jusque-là.

Il parvint finalement à se redonner un peu de contenance et s'installa prudemment à son bureau.

Si lui était usé à ce point, comment devait se sentir Spock dans son monde fantôme ? Luttait-il encore ou avait-il baissé les bras ?

Non. S'il avait bien appris une chose sur lui, durant ces quelques jours, c'était qu'il faisait partie de ces rares individus qui se battaient jusqu'au bout pour protéger la vie des autres.

Ce qu'il craignait réellement, à dire vrai, c'était qu'il choisisse prématurément de se passer de son aide afin – justement – de le protéger.

KSKSKSKSKS

- …au Capitaine Kirk.

Il tressaillit et se redressa péniblement, levant son visage de ses bras croisés.

- Sulu au Capitaine Kirk.

Il s'accorda quelques secondes pour émerger du brouillard du sommeil puis pris la communication.

- Kirk, j'écoute.

- Monsieur, nous entrerons en orbite de Glaucos III dans trente minutes.

- Très bien, demandez au lieutenant Uhura de se préparer à entrer en contact avec l'Ambassadeur, je serai sur le pont dans cinq minutes.

- A vos ordres, Monsieur.

Jim se passa une main sur le visage et fit un détour par la salle de bain pour s'assurer qu'il était présentable avant d'emprunter à nouveau les couloirs.

Il se sentait un peu mieux – les vertiges avaient disparus – mais il doutait que cela soit bon signe. Puisque Bones n'avait pas cherché à le contacter, il pouvait néanmoins être assuré que rien de catastrophique ne s'était produit.

Kirk commençait à sentir que la tension le quittait. Il ne s'agissait plus maintenant que de minutes avant que l'Ambassadeur Sarek ne monte à bord du vaisseau.

Ses nerfs avaient été mis à rude épreuve à force d'enchaîner missions périlleuses sur missions périlleuses, de perdre des hommes et de voir trop souvent ces derniers temps son vaisseau être menacé d'être réduit en pièces. Et il n'était pas le seul qui puisait dans ses réserves pour continuer à avancer ; il était parfaitement conscient du fait que son équipage aurait été plus que reconnaissant d'obtenir un congé à terre, même si cela ne durait que quarante-huit heures.

Les hautes sphères de Starfleet semblaient toutefois peu pressées de leur accorder un peu de repos. Et cette nouvelle mission diplomatique en était une belle évidence.

Il entra dans le turbolift en ayant pris la résolution que, à défaut de pouvoir lui-même avoir quelques jours de liberté, il allait se renseigner afin de peut-être faire en sorte que ses hommes aient un peu de temps libre lorsqu'ils auraient atteint la planète où on les attendait dans un peu moins de quarante-six heures.

KSKSKSKSKS

Le visage de l'ambassadeur Sarek était à nouveau à l'écran, cet homme qui avait même lancé des pourparlers en faveur d'un accord de paix entre la Fédération et les Klingons. Cet individu qui avait visiblement accordé jusque-là plus d'importance à ses traités qu'à son fils.

Le capitaine étouffa l'antipathie qu'il ressentait envers ce vulcain à cette pensée et afficha sur ses traits son expression avenante la plus professionnelle.

- Ambassadeur Sarek, salua-t-il. Nous serons en orbite dans quinze minutes, serez-vous prêt à être téléporté à bord ?

- Ma femme et moi-même vous attendons, Capitaine Kirk. Vous devriez recevoir nos coordonnées d'un instant à l'autre, si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

Kirk se tourna vers son officier des communications.

- Coordonnées reçues, confirma Uhura.

Il reporta son attention sur le vulcain.

- Parfait. Nous sommes impatients de vous accueillir à notre bord.

Le plus âgé prit cette fois congé le premier et Jim dut se résigner à attendre qu'ils aient atteint leur point de rendez-vous.

Ce Sarek, malgré tout ce qu'on disait de lui, ne lui avait pas vraiment fait bonne impression, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Après coup, il avait bien voulu admettre que son comportement devait être logique. Mais pas plus 'humain' que ses yeux ne l'étaient. Ils avaient beau posséder un iris ou même une pupille semblable à l'homme, il y avait quelque chose en eux, un éclat, ou bien au contraire un vide, une dureté qui les rendait presque inquiétants et qui – en aucun cas – n'aurait permis de se tromper sur leurs origines extraterrestres.

Il se surprit à espérer que Spock n'avait pas les yeux de son père. Et puis, il réalisa qu'il avait déjà vu une fois ses yeux, la seule fois où il l'avait vu conscient (parce que lors de leurs rencontres mentales, aucun détail de ce genre ne lui était resté en mémoire) et –

- Capitaine, Monsieur Scott est prêt à les téléporter à bord.

Il masqua sa légère surprise, réalisant qu'il avait fini par laisser son esprit dériver à défaut de pouvoir agir, et donna l'ordre qu'on les téléporte. Dès qu'il eut la confirmation que leurs passagers étaient à bord, il se tourna vers son second.

- Monsieur Sulu, je vous confie la passerelle. Je-

- Capitaine ! Source anormalement élevée d'énergie à l'arrière du vaisseau ! l'interrompit Chekov.

- Levez les boucliers !

Il se réinstalla rapidement dans le fauteuil qu'il quittait et s'accrocha aux bras de son siège lorsqu'une violente secousse fit trembler l'Enterprise.

- Rapport, Monsieur Sulu.

- Un vaisseau – Un oiseau de proie klingon vient de baisser ses boucliers occulteurs.

- Bouclier à 68 % ! rapporta Chekov alors que le vaisseau était secoué par un nouvel impact.

- Uhura, informez-les que leur action est une violation du traité signé sur Organia, que nous les enjoignant de cesser immédiatement leur attaque et de se laisser escorter jusqu'à l'espace klingon. Chekov, préparez les phasers pour riposter.

Mais que diable cela signifiait-il ? Depuis quand les Klingons avaient mis la main sur une telle technologie ? Pourquoi choisissaient-ils justement ce moment pour les attaquer alors que le navire avait été bien plus vulnérable à d'autres occasions ? Ils étaient bien trop loin de leurs territoires, ils avaient forcément dû les suivre depuis-

Un nouvel impact.

- Boucliers à 45 % !

Il se tourna vers Uhura qui secoua la tête.

- Aucune réponse, Monsieur.

Kirk donna l'ordre de contrattaquer.

Les hommes occupants la passerelle virent le vaisseau sur l'écran décrocher de sa position à une vitesse incroyable et disparaître sous ses boucliers occulteurs, se montrant plus vif qu'aucun vaisseau klingon rencontré par le passé.

- Cible…manquée, constata le russe, avec une certaine incrédulité.

Le navire réapparut juste au-dessus de la coupole de l'Enterprise et un nouveau tir les toucha.

- Torpilles à photons, maintenant !

Le vaisseau de Starfleet vibra sous le choc de la déflagration au moment où les torpilles explosèrent, étant trop proche de leur cible pour ne pas être atteints.

- Boucliers à 8 %, Capitaine, mais l'ennemi vient perdre les siens.

L'oiseau de proie disparut à nouveau.

- Monsieur Sulu, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre leur trace, pressa-t-il son timonier.

L'alerte rouge s'était déclenchée dès le début de l'affrontement et la moitié de la passerelle fixait l'écran avec inquiétude alors que l'autre s'acharnait à retrouver leur ennemi.

- Je les ai ! s'exclama soudain le premier officier. Et ils arrivent droit sur nous !

Une attaque suicide, ça ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié.

- Manœuvre d'évitement, Monsieur Sulu.

Mais à peine avait-il donné l'ordre que l'Enterprise fut secoué par une violente explosion.

- Nous venons d'heurter une mine, Capitaine, nos boucliers ne résisterons pas à un nouvel impact.

Jim serra les poings. Ils ne voulaient pas se laisser capturer vivant.

- Ciblez leurs moteurs et lancez de nouvelles torpilles. Je _veux_ savoir pourquoi ils nous ont poursuivis jusqu'ici.

Leur tir atteint leur cible avec une précision chirurgicale et le petit navire fut suspendu en plein vol.

Puis il explosa.

- Ils se sont autodétruits, constata l'enseigne russe, légèrement dépité. Capitaine ?

Jim essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais échoua. Il se sentit tomber en avant et s'écroula. Comme au milieu d'un brouillard épais, il entendit Uhura, Sulu et Chekov crier 'Capitaine !' d'une même voix…

… puis tout devint noir.

_A suivre..._

_Ah ! Ca, c'est une bonne fin ! xD_

_La prochaine publication sera le début d'une nouvelle traduction ;)_

_A bientôt !  
_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Star Trek appartiennent à Gene Roddenberry, je ne tire aucune rémunération de leur emprunt passager…_

_Merci aux quelques reviewers qui prennent le temps de passer par ici ^^  
_

**En territoires improbables**

**Chapitre 11**

_Capitaine Kirk… Capitaine Kirk…_

Il ouvrit les yeux. Ou eut l'impression de le faire. Parce qu'il n'était pas vraiment là.

Au bout de la troisième fois, ce n'était plus bien difficile d'en reconnaître les sensations. Mais, une fois de plus, il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire ça ; devenait légèrement lassant.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Penser à la façon dont il était arrivé là était en fait assez désagréable. A l'heure actuelle, il devait être allongé sur la passerelle, entouré par ses officiers supérieurs choqués de l'avoir vu s'écrouler comme une masse en face d'eux. Et lui qui se disait qu'il n'avait plus de raison de s'inquiéter ! D'abord les Klingons et maintenant ça.

Jim secoua légèrement la tête et se décida enfin à observer ce qui l'entourait.

Il était dans un couloir aux murs de pierre gris, très sobre, sans le moindre ornement. Pas très accueillant après l'impressionnant vaisseau vulcain et la grandeur du quartier général de Starfleet.

Il avança jusqu'à une ouverture qui donnait sur une autre pièce.

Là, dans un environnement pour le moins spartiate, était allongé un homme sur une couche qui semblait inconfortable. Son immobilité l'alarma et il s'approcha rapidement de lui. Lorsqu'il fût arrivé à ses côtés, Spock s'était déjà redressé, lui faisant face dans cet uniforme gris habituel qui semblait un peu trop bien se fondre avec cet endroit.

Et en fait, ce n'était pas que cela qui était gris. Tout était gris, son lit, sa peau, tout cet univers.

- Je n'ai pas su interrompre la connexion avant que vos forces ne soient descendues en-dessous d'un seuil critique, déclara-t-il en guise d'explication.

Toujours impassible mais visiblement et totalement éreinté. Et bien sûr cet écho de regret et d'insatisfaction, de contrariété qu'il n'était pas en mesure de cacher.

Puis les implications de ce qu'il venait de dire le frappèrent durement.

- Vous aviez l'intention de vous passer de mon aide ? Et sans m'en avertir ?

- Vous ne m'êtes plus d'aucune aide à présent, vous ne faîtes que suivre ma chute. Je n'ai plus d'autre choix que de terminer ce que j'ai commencé avant qu'il n'y ait plus de retour en arrière possible pour vous.

Le monde commença à se déformer autour d'eux, de véritables trous noirs emportant littéralement chaque élément de leur environnement et, à travers sa colère, il comprit ce qu'il était en train d'accomplir.

- Je vous interdis de faire cela !

Kirk se concentrait de toutes ses forces pour redonner vie à ce décor, seul moyen qu'il supposait efficace pour le contrer ; l'effondrement continuait mais il ralentissait. Il sentit l'éclat de panique dans l'esprit de Spock.

- Ce que vous faîtes est irrationnel. Votre action ne fera que vous conduire à votre mort.

Et il pouvait maintenant clairement ressentir qu'ils _tiraient_ tous les deux vers un côté opposé.

Il attrapa les bras de l'homme assis en face de lui, ne passant pas à travers lui, et le fixa avec colère.

- Je ne vais pas vous laisser vous suicider _maintenant_ ! Arrêtez ça et écoutez-moi deux minutes. Votre **père** est à bord de l'Enterprise. D'un instant à l'autre, il va nous rejoindre.

La détermination du vulcain sembla vaciller et pourtant il n'abandonna pas la lutte.

- Vous êtes mourant, Capitaine. Chaque seconde vous condamne un peu plus. J'ignore si Sarek aura même encore la capacité de m'atteindre à ce stade. Je ne prendrai pas ce risque.

Et le monde continuait à se précipiter vers sa fin. Et il sentait avec un désespoir grandissant que son aîné s'éloignait de sa portée. Et c'était _douloureux_.

- Alors, je prendrai ce risque pour nous deux, déclara finalement Jim, guidé par son instinct et sa volonté.

Il savait qu'ils n'étaient que des images, des représentations d'eux-mêmes, mais il ne voyait pas de meilleure façon d'agir. Il resserra sa prise sur ses bras et posa son front contre le sien. Le capitaine ressentit la consternation de Spock le traverser comme une puissante décharge électrique. Puis, alors qu'il sentait son énergie être rapidement drainée hors de lui, des sensations, des odeurs, des images passèrent dans son esprit.

Un soleil brûlant réchauffant sa peau, le flux calme d'un ruisseau dans lequel il se baignait étant enfant, le désert aride se montrant plus accueillant au crépuscule, l'odeur de la paille de sa ferme dans l'Iowa, l'étreinte rassurante de son frère, le sourire chaleureux de sa mère humaine dans son jardin à Shi-

Kirk se redressa brusquement, désorienté, mais très conscient de la main posée sur son épaule. L'homme ne le regardait pas et s'adressait à son fils.

- …à présent. Le Capitaine Kirk ne court plus aucun danger. Il te faut te concentrer sur ma présence et y puiser suffisamment de force pour entament ta transe de guérison.

Sarek lui lança un bref regard indéchiffrable et, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se demander pourquoi tout autour – en – lui était soudain silencieux ou de pouvoir se tourner vers le visage de Spock, tout disparut.

KSKSKSKS

Kirk était éveillé depuis quelques secondes, essayant de se remémorer de quelle façon il avait encore pu atterrir sur un lit de l'infirmerie, lorsque Bones entra dans son champs de vision. Le médecin s'était directement penché au-dessus de lui avec un tricorder et, avant même qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, il lui enfonça un hypospray dans le cou.

L'homme grogna légèrement et lança un regard mauvais à son ami.

- Je vous ai connu plus doux avec vos patients, croassa-t-il.

McCoy lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'il accepta et l'aida à se redresser bien que, remarqua-t-il, il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin.

- Et moi, j'ai connu des patients plus coopératifs, qui ne cachaient pas des informations capitales à leur médecin, marmonna-t-il.

Bones rangea son tricorder et le dévisagea avec mauvaise humeur.

- Oh, ne prenez pas cet air innocent avec moi, Jim, l'Ambassadeur m'a parlé de cette espèce de connexion que vous avez volontairement accepté de partager avec son fils.

Le capitaine n'essaya pas de le nier pas plus que de se justifier.

Le médecin secoua légèrement la tête, exaspéré.

- Vous avez de la chance que tout se soit 'bien' terminé cette fois, marmonna-t-il, mais ne croyez pas que vous pourrez toujours vous en sortir. Un jour, à force de toujours foncer la tête la première dans les ennuis, vous allez vous retrouver dans une situation inextricable et c'est ainsi que se terminera la légende du Vaillant Capitaine Kirk.

- Alors espérons que cela ne soit pas de sitôt ! s'exclama-t-il en souriant. Mais trêve de bavardages inutiles.

McCoy se renfrogna et lui jeta un regard dur ; Kirk l'ignora.

- Combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient ? Avez-vous une idée du statut actuel du vaisseau ?

- Nous arriverons dans deux heures sur Bellagos, répondit-il platement.

Jim enregistra l'information, évitant de s'attarder sur son comportement froid. Il avait une bonne idée de ce qui le mettait vraiment en colère dans cette affaire. Bones n'avait sans doute rien pu faire pour lui, il avait très certainement dû se contenter de regarder, impuissant, tandis que d'autres lui apportaient leur aide. S'ils avaient bien une chose en commun, c'était qu'ils supportaient difficilement de ne pas pouvoir agir, lui pour son vaisseau et son équipage, et son ami pour ses patients. Et le fait qu'ils soient proches n'aidait pas.

- Sulu a directement mis le cap sur cette planète ?

- Non, nous sommes restés vingt-quatre heures autour de Glaucos III puis nous avons repris notre route.

- Je vois. Donc nos invités –

- L'ambassadeur et sa femme sont retournés là-bas. Spock est toujours ici, dit-il avec une insatisfaction évidente. Oh, ne vous en faîtes pas, il récupère. Mais je doute que vous allez apprécier de savoir pourquoi il est toujours à bord.

Le capitaine fronça les sourcils.

- Ses parents l'ont laissé juste… comme ça ? S'est-il au moins réveillé ?

- Oh oui, et si vous saviez de quelle façon j'ai dû m'y prendre… ! Ah, ces vulcains –

- Bones, s'impatienta-t-il.

Le médecin parut un peu mal à l'aise puis il leva les yeux au ciel, se détourna, alla jusque dans son bureau et revint.

- Ce n'est pas ma place de vous en expliquer les détails – et de toute façon ce satané sang vert ne m'a pas tout dit, j'en suis certain. Il vous a laissé un enregistrement, finit-il en lui tendant un bloc mémoire.

Comme Jim continuait à le fixer avec insistance, il ajouta pourtant :

- Tout ce que je peux vous dire sans me tromper, c'est que vous et ce vulcain auraient tout le temps dont vous pourriez avoir besoin pour apprendre à vous connaître, et même davantage.

_A suivre..._

_Dur dur de me concentrer sur cette fic en ce moment... J'en ai commencé une autre (4 chapitres déjà... :p) qui n'est pas un UA cette fois et j'avoue que je suis bien lancée... surtout sachant qu'elle n'est pas censée être très longue, contrairement à celle-ci ^^''''_

_Enfin, bref, en attendant, je vous informe (pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas encore vu) que j'ai publié la traduction de 'Shelter' et déjà trois parties de sa suite 'Poses', n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! (Parce que j'ai un peu l'impression que ces trad' n'intéressent plus grand monde... devrais-je uniquement me concentrer sur mes propres fic ?_?)_

_Dernière petite chose, je rappelle que la communauté French K/S continue de se développer, avec son site (_**h t t p : / / kirkspock . free . fr /**)_qui en est déjà à sa troisième mise à jour et son forum (_**h t t p : / / kirkspock . activebb . net /**)_ regroupant déjà 17 membres (et oui, vous, fans de K/S, vous n'êtes pas seuls *_*)_

_Sur ce, à la prochaine !  
_


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Star Trek appartiennent à Gene Roddenberry, je ne tire aucune rémunération de leur emprunt passager…_

_Bonne lecture ^^  
_

**En territoires improbables**

**Chapitre 12**

McCoy lui avait proposé de s'installer dans son bureau pour visualiser l'enregistrement en privé.

Il avait hâte de regagner la passerelle pour préparer leur arrivée imminente sur Bellagos, tout autant que de passer quelques minutes avec Spock pour, en quelque sorte, enfin lui souhaiter dignement la bienvenue à bord de son navire. Mais, d'abord, il avait besoin de savoir de quoi il en retournait.

Dès que Sarek apparut à l'écran, sa voix s'éleva.

« Mon fils m'a fait part de votre volonté de briser le lien qui s'est accidentellement formé entre vous. Je suis cependant au regret de vous annoncer qu'aucun guérisseur vulcain n'acceptera, à ce stade, de vous aider. Bien qu'il ait été très improbable que cela se produise, votre dernière tentative pour forcer l'organisme de Spock à rester actif a approfondi de manière drastique votre lien. Toute idée de le rompre avant plusieurs mois est à bannir. Aucun de vous ne pourrait survivre au processus de séparation avant que ce lien ne soit raisonnablement stable. Pour cette même raison, je vous recommande vivement de convenir d'un arrangement avec mon fils afin de réduire au strict minimum les périodes durant lesquelles il vous sera nécessaire de vous éloigner de manière excessive l'un de l'autre. Compte tenu de votre rôle à bord de l'Enterprise, il est logique que vous éprouviez certaines réticences à suivre mes conseils. Je crains toutefois que peu de choix vous soient offert dans cette situation. Je souhaite, à ce titre, que nous puissions nous rencontrer en personne lorsque vous aurez terminé votre mission sur Bellagos. Mon fils vous informera, d'ici là, de tous les détails concernant cette affaire qui sont en sa possessions et des possibilités que cette situation vous laisse. »

L'ambassadeur inclina légèrement la tête et la communication brève et impersonnelle s'arrêta là.

Jim cligna des yeux.

Il s'était certes à peu près fait à l'idée qu'il devrait aller – à un moment donné – sur Vulcain pour régler cette histoire. Mais ça… c'était presque comme s'il venait de… s'engager avec quelqu'un dans… il ne savait pas trop quoi en fait. La meilleure comparaison qu'il trouvait pour l'heure était que c'était semblable à ces contrats de mariage à durée déterminé, très à la mode depuis quelques dizaines d'années, sauf qu'il n'avait pas signé et qu'il devait malgré tout le respecter.

Il récupéra le bloc mémoire et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'endroit où McCoy lui avait dit qu'il forçait le vulcain à se reposer.

Il avait la désagréable impression de s'être fait piéger sans vraiment savoir par quoi, si ce n'était lui et sa volonté implacable d'agir avant que le pire n'arrive, quelles que pouvaient en être les conséquences.

Piégé.

Forcé de rester aux côtés de quelqu'un, d'un vulcain, ou de le laisser être à ses côtés.

Durant des mois.

Ca n'avait rien de dramatique. Il le savait. Il s'était engagé dans une mission de cinq ans avec quatre-cents trente autres personnes, confiné à bord d'un vaisseau, responsable de leur bien être. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il lentement mais sûrement révolté par cette idée ? Rien ne disait même que cette proximité dont parlait Sarek ne se limitait pas simplement à ne pas mettre des années lumières entre eux. Il n'y avait aucune raison valable pour que tout ceci le mette si mal à l'aise.

Si c'était ce que les quelques infirmières qu'il croisa pensèrent en voyant son visage – qu'il était calme, détendu et relativement satisfait de sa situation actuelle, cela signifiait qu'il était loin d'avoir perdu son aptitude à garder enfouies ses pensées les plus profondes sous son masque de capitaine plein d'assurance et de jovialité.

Parce qu'en réalité, sans tout à fait le réaliser lui-même, il était sur ses gardes et aussi mentalement préparé que s'il avait dû rencontrer un diplomate récalcitrant ou même un escadron de Klingons ; il était paré pour la confrontation.

Il vit un lit un peu à l'écart des autres et accéléra imperceptiblement le pas, prêt à lancer quelques mots de bienvenue concis et formels. Aucun son ne franchit pourtant ses lèvres lorsqu'il s'arrêta aux côtés de leur invité.

Le vulcain dormait.

D'abord un peu dépité, Kirk sourit légèrement et s'installa sur le siège à côté du lit.

Spock était certes toujours aussi mince mais les bandages et les ecchymoses avaient disparus.

Il se sentit un peu moins sur la défensive en remarquant qu'il avait inconsciemment superposé les traits du père sur ceux du fils. La froideur de l'Ambassadeur le faisait presque systématiquement entrer en 'mode Capitaine', prêt à se défendre et à riposter. La situation n'était peut-être pas parfaite mais il avait pu constater lui-même que ce vulcain-ci, bien que rigide au premier abord, avec ses sentiments bien réels, éveillait un certain besoin en lui de… le protéger.

Il croisa les bras, amusé par ses propres réflexions.

Protéger un grand gaillard comme lui, largement plus fort que lui, son aîné rien de moins. Il doutait que cette pensée soit vraiment du goût de Spock. Mais le fait était là, il s'apprêtait à livrer un rude combat en arrivant et il allait repartir en songeant déjà à comment l'intégrer à la vie de l'Enterprise. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, un vulcain pourrait faire une sorte de 'consultant' de valeur à bord d'un vaisseau de la Fédération. Starfleet-

Spock venait de tourner la tête vers lui et semblait presque pris au dépourvu, comme s'il ne s'était pas attendu à ouvrir les yeux sur ce décor ou, plus probablement, sur sa personne.

Très noirs, humains, voilà comment il aurait pu définir ces yeux, songea brièvement le capitaine.

Sans même y penser, il l'accueillit avec un large sourire. Un court instant, il songea à cette conversation qu'il avait eue avec McCoy, à propos des éventuelles séquelles mentales de son séjour chez les Klingons, mais tout cela sortit de son esprit lorsque le vulcain s'adressa à lui de sa voix profonde.

- Capitaine Kirk, salua-t-il.

Il se redressa sans difficultés apparentes et s'assit contre les oreillers.

- Monsieur Spock. Je suis heureux de voir que vous allez mieux.

- C'est en partie à vous que je le dois.

Kirk sourit simplement quoi qu'avec un peu moins d'enthousiasme.

Il ne percevait plus le moindre écho de ses sentiments et pourtant il aurait pu jurer qu'il n'interprétait pas mal le plissement, presque imperceptible, de la peau autour de ses yeux. C'était bien de la reconnaissance qu'il voulait exprimer par cette phrase mais il y avait aussi autre chose qu'il cherchait à masquer. Un léger embarras et… un sentiment plus sombre qu'il n'était pas certain de bien identifier. Etrange qu'il puisse comprendre cela rien qu'en l'observant.

- Et on ne peut pas dire que vous vous soyez toujours montré très coopératif, ne put-il s'empêcher de le taquiner.

Contrairement à ce qu'il espérait, l'atmosphère sembla s'alourdir à sa remarque et l'homme se contenta de le fixer, impassible.

Jim fit distraitement tourner entre ses doigts le bloc mémoire qu'il avait toujours en sa possession, commençant à trouver cette « première » rencontre plus maladroite qu'il ne s'y était attendu. Après tout, il ne connaissait finalement pas grand-chose de cet individu ou de la façon de traiter avec un vulcain dans ce genre de situation.

Le capitaine posa les yeux sur le bloc mémoire puis son sourire se fana davantage. Peu importaient les étonnants instincts qu'il éveillait en lui, il y avait toujours cette histoire de lien – cette incertitude – qui venait noircir le tableau.

- Votre père m'a donné ceci, dit-il finalement. Vous avez selon lui pas mal de chose à m'apprendre sur cette affaire.

Le vulcain hocha sèchement la tête, croisant ses mains devant lui sur les draps.

- En effet. Sarek a informé les officiers supérieurs de votre équipage des points principaux et les a enjoints d'envoyer ces nouvelles données à Starfleet dans les plus brefs délais.

Kirk fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

De quel droit cet ambassadeur vulcain s'était-il permis d'agir de la sorte ? Et Bones n'avait donc rien fait pour l'en empêcher ? Il aurait au moins pu l'informer de ça !

Alors que ces réflexions tournaient dans son esprit, sa colère à l'encontre de Sarek refaisait surface et il lui fallut quelques instants pour réaliser que Spock l'étudiait attentivement, paraissant s'être tendu davantage. Bien sûr, les actions du père n'étaient pas à imputer au fils et il devina que c'était peut-être exactement le contraire que son aîné pensait qu'il faisait en ce moment, qu'il l'en rendait responsable.

Jim se pencha en avant, croisant les mains sous son menton, choisissant de s'inquiéter plus tard de ce que ses officiers – ses amis – avaient découvert.

- Et quelles sont exactement ces informations, Monsieur Spock ?

Ton calme, sérieux mais doux et patient. Le vulcain sembla hésiter une seconde puis reprit la parole.

- Sarek soupçonne une faction de l'Empire Klingon de vouloir mettre un terme définitif à ses tentatives d'accord de paix entre la Fédération et l'Empire. Durant mon emprisonnement, les dissidents – du moins est-ce ce que j'ai pu déduire de mon séjour parmi eux – ont tenté d'extraire de mon esprit des renseignements sur les ambassadeurs liés à la Fédération et, plus particulièrement, des informations concernant Sarek. Ses projets, ses lieux de résidence, ses habitudes, ses faiblesses.

Kirk l'interrompit, ne s'étant pas préparé à un discours de ce genre et assemblant les pièces du puzzle.

- C'est pour cette raison qu'ils ont attendu si longtemps avant d'attaquer, comprit-il, parce qu'ils espéraient pouvoir se débarrasser de votre père.

- C'est aussi ce qu'en ont déduit vos officiers. Ils ont émis l'hypothèse que vos communications ont été interceptées durant ces dix derniers jours et, qu'ayant jugé l'occasion propice, les occupants de l'oiseau de proie ont attendu que leur cible principale soit à bord pour ouvrir le feu.

- Je vois, murmura-t-il.

Même s'il ne pouvait pas le savoir à l'époque, dans un sens, l'Ambassadeur aurait été plus vulnérable que jamais en se déplaçant seul, en navette, pour venir les rejoindre lorsqu'il l'avait demandé. Son intuition – du moins aurait-ce été ainsi qu'on l'aurait appelée s'il avait été humain – s'était révélée être la bonne.

- Et cela explique aussi pourquoi ils ont préféré s'autodétruire, ils ne voulaient pas nous laisser la moindre chance de remonter jusqu'à leurs commanditaires, continua-t-il pour lui-même.

- C'est probablement exact, confirma Spock.

Mais quelque chose le dérangeait toujours. Tout cela se tenait mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi leur bouclier-

- Passerelle au Capitaine Kirk.

Il fut sorti brusquement de ses interrogations, jeta un regard d'excuse au vulcain et se leva pour répondre à l'intercom le plus proche.

- Kirk. Je vous écoute, Monsieur Sulu.

- Les dirigeants de Bellagos viennent d'entrer en contact avec nous. Ils souhaiteraient vous parler.

- Très bien, je serai là dans cinq minutes. Kirk, terminé.

Jim se tourna vers on aîné et réalisa soudain qu'il avait totalement perdu de vue la raison première pour laquelle il l'avait rejoint. Il soupira mentalement et sourit légèrement à l'officier vulcain.

- Je regrette de devoir mettre un terme si rapidement à notre conversation, j'avais encore pas mal de question à vous poser.

- C'est tout à fait compréhensible.

Bizarrement, il aurait juré que Spock était soulagé par son départ imminent. Kirk secoua légèrement la tête.

- Nous en parlerons à mon retour de Bellagos, dans ce cas.

Il s'apprêtait à se détourner lorsqu'une pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

- Monsieur Spock, tout ira bien, n'est-ce pas ?

En le voyant soulever un sourcil, visiblement perplexe, il retint un sourire (il aimait déjà ce geste un peu particulier) et élabora.

- Je veux dire, le fait que je quitte le vaisseau, en vous laissant à bord. Votre père s'est montré assez vague sur ce point particulier, se sentit-il obligé de se justifier.

- Cela sera sans conséquences, Capitaine, assura le vulcain.

- Bien. Très bien. Nous terminerons cette conversation dans quelques heures, alors.

L'homme inclina légèrement la tête et il lui sourit une dernière fois avant de quitter leur invité.

Si Jim Kirk avait pu deviner ce qui l'attendrait sur la mystérieuse Bellagos, il y aurait cependant réfléchi à deux fois avant de se diriger vers sa passerelle avec tant d'empressement et de satisfaction à l'idée d'accomplir son devoir. Mais la vie dans l'espace réservait toujours des surprises, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, et les heures qui suivraient seraient à même de rappeler cette vérité à plus d'une personne sur l'Enterprise…

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Pour le petit indice (^^) donné au chapitre 9, parmi d'autres, sur ce 'dénouement', voilà ce que signifie à peu près ce que notre Spock délirant disait : _

_"Klee'fah... putan-tor… af'rt… Tlingansu ! Kevet-dutar… a'nirih…" : Refuser... donner... informations... Klingon ! Ambassadeur… père…_

_

* * *

Eh oui, Spock enfin réveillé ! (Je sais, il aura fallu le temps xD) On peut dire qu'on entre maintenant, en quelque sorte, dans un nouvel arc. Après la rencontre, la mise en place du contexte et des personnages, nos deux héros vont enfin pouvoir passer à la phase de découverte... bizarrement, j'ai bien l'impression qu'il leur faudra un certain temps pour ça aussi... =)  
En tous cas, j'espère que vous avez passez un bon moment avec ce chapitre et à bientôt ^^  
_


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Star Trek appartiennent à Gene Roddenberry, je ne tire aucune rémunération de leur emprunt passager…_

_Merci aux quelques personnes qui suivent cette histoire ^^  
_

**En territoires improbables**

**Chapitre 13**

Léonard McCoy aimait les patients calmes et dociles, qui le laissaient faire son travail et se laissaient soigner sans protester. A ce titre, Jim Kirk était une plaie en tant que patient. Il était l'un de ses meilleurs amis mais il faisait un patient exécrable. Et le pire, c'était qu'il le retrouvait _régulièrement_ sur un lit de son infirmerie.

Au moins, leur invité n'atteignait pas son niveau. Et que l'ambassadeur Sarek ait consenti - après une argumentation sommaire mais convaincue – à lui fournir le dossier médical de son fils lui ôtait une sacrée épine du pied.

Mais ce Spock avait déjà bien commencé sa carrière de 'patient difficile'.

D'abord, il avait dû se battre pour maintenir en vie son organisme récalcitrant, sans beaucoup de résultats, il était forcé de l'admettre. Il avait fallu que son père arrive comme une fleur dans son infirmerie pour sauver non pas un mais deux patients avec cette fusion machin chose. Non pas qu'il en voulait au vulcain plus âgé ; il avait su les tirer de là et ça le satisfaisait.

Oui, bon, ça le frustrait un peu. Mais ça s'arrêtait là.

Le médecin repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite, à la manière dont il avait dû gifler ce Spock pour le sortir de sa transe, et grimaça intérieurement. Avec toute leur logique, on aurait pu penser qu'ils auraient trouvé des méthodes plus… _logiques_ pour sortir l'un des leurs de ce genre de situation.

Oui, jusque-là, il pouvait considérer ce jeune homme comme un patient difficile mais sans qu'il n'en soit vraiment responsable.

Pourtant, depuis que leur invité s'était réveillé, il revoyait son jugement.

Déjà, cette impassibilité vulcaine commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Et puis, lui répéter qu'il était parfaitement 'fonctionnel', alors qu'il voyait bien que ses constantes étaient loin d'être au même niveau que celles mentionnées dans son dossier, n'allait pas l'aider à le classer dans la catégorie 'bon patient'. Ni ses réponses froides, limites insultantes, lorsqu'il tentait de s'assurer de son bien-être psychologique. Sans parler de ces regards presque condescendants qu'il lui lançait lorsque, comme maintenant, par exemple, il vérifiait une nouvelle fois ses constantes à l'aide du tricorder.

Léger mieux, mais ce n'était pas encore ça. Même s'il n'en disait rien, certains muscles devaient encore être douloureux, sans mentionner les hématomes pas tout à fait résorbés sur ses jambes.

Un patient silencieux, d'accord, mais, à sa manière, déjà aussi détestable que le capitaine de l'Enterprise.

Il enregistra quelques données sur son padd, leva les yeux vers le vulcain qui ne lui rendit pas son regard puis les posa à nouveau sur son tricorder. Une brusque variation de ses lectures lui fit relever la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que-

Son patient était déjà levé et enfilait l'uniforme noir qu'il avait préparé en vue de son futur départ de l'infirmerie.

- Mais que diable croyez-vous être en train de faire ?

- La vie de votre capitaine est menacée. Je vous serais gré de me conduire à la passerelle de ce vaisseau, répondit-il, aussi strictement habillé que s'il avait porté cet uniforme toute sa vie.

Léonard le dévisagea.

- Si vous ne souhaitez pas m'apporter votre aide, je recourrai aux services de quelqu'un d'autre, trancha le vulcain, sans lui laisser plus d'une demi-seconde de réflexion et en se dirigeant déjà vers les couloirs.

- Holà, attendez une minute.

Le médecin l'avait retenu par l'épaule avant qu'il ne soit hors de sa portée. Son patient lui jeta un regard froid et il rompit le contact, s'empêchant de faire un pas en arrière, surpris par ce qu'il ne pouvait définir autrement que comme une aura menaçante qui avait un bref instant été dirigée contre lui.

- J'ignore le temps qu'il reste au Capitaine Kirk. Je vous prierais de ne pas interférer dans mes actions.

McCoy grinça des dents, l'irritation supplantant la pointe de crainte irrationnelle – il faisait partie d'un peuple non violent, bon sang – que le vulcain au visage impassible éveillait en lui.

- Si Jim est en mauvaise posture, soyez sûr que son équipage prendra soin de l'en sortir. Maintenant-

- Vous ignorez l'état actuel-

- Et vous aussi ! explosa-t-il.

L'homme pinça les lèvres, se détourna et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers les couloirs. Il s'arrêta à la sortie de l'infirmerie et se tourna brièvement vers McCoy.

- Je peux percevoir sa détresse à travers notre lien.

Et avec cette affirmation au ton indéchiffrable, le jeune homme disparut de sa vue.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ? L'Ambassadeur ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça ! Ce lien n'était pas censé fonctionner comme ça. Faciliter les fusions mentales, servir de soutien durant ce qu'il avait appelé le 'Pon Farr', et pour lequel il avait jugé inutile d'entrer dans les détails avant que son fils n'en ait parlé à Jim, mais il n'avait en aucun cas été question d'une quelconque sorte d'échange télépathique sans l'accord mutuel des deux hommes. Et il doutait fort que son ami ait donné son aval pour une telle chose. Il commençait doucement mais sûrement à avoir quelques doutes sur l'assurance que Sarek lui avait donné que son rejeton ne porterait pas atteinte à l'intégrité mentale de leur capitaine.

Il ne lui fallut cependant guère plus d'une seconde pour emboîter le pas du vulcain.

Si Jim était vraiment en danger, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à se demander qu'est-ce qu'on avait bien pu lui cacher d'autre et à s'attarder sur la méfiance qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de ce peuple. Il n'avait tout simplement pas la moindre envie d'accueillir à nouveau, et déjà si tôt, son capitaine sur l'un des lits de son infirmerie.

KSKSKSKSKS

Le Premier Officier et pilote Hikaru Sulu avait déjà eu à se retrouver dans ce genre situation trop souvent à son goût.

Oh, bien sûr, il y avait certains avantages à être second sur un vaisseau tel que l'Enterprise. Notamment se garantir plus facilement d'être un jour capitaine de son propre vaisseau. Mais lorsqu'il devait obéir à ce genre d'ordre, il se demandait quand même si le commandement était vraiment fait pour lui.

- Combien de temps, Lieutenant Uhura ?

- Deux heures et quarante-trois minutes.

Sulu serra les poings à s'en faire mal. Si peu de temps. Et tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire était espérer que leur capitaine et son équipe parviennent à les contacter par leurs propres moyens. Il était pieds et poings liés, les ordres de Starfleet étant sans appel. Bellagos était tombée sous la coupe des Romuliens et envoyer une équipe de militaire au sol constituerait pour les Bellagosiens un acte de guerre.

Cela faisait déjà plus de quinze minutes que le piège s'était refermé sur eux et, dans un peu plus de deux heures, ils devraient abandonner ce secteur. James T. Kirk, à moins qu'il ne trouve seul une solution pour pouvoir être repéré et qu'ils puissent le téléporter, était considéré comme perdu.

Si au moins ils avaient la moindre idée du lieu où ils se trouvaient, il était certain qu'il aurait pu détourner le protocole pour envoyer une équipe (bien qu'il était conscient qu'une seule équipe n'était vraiment pas suffisant), les sortir de là et lancer l'Enterprise à sa vitesse de distorsion maximale avant que la flotte de Bellagos ne puisse se déployer et attaquer. Malheureusement, il n'avait rien, pas le moindre indice, et le Capitaine lui donnait toujours pour priorité de protéger son vaisseau et ses hommes. Il y aurait forcément des pertes conséquentes s'il tentait une mission de sauvetage.

Sulu frappa son poing sur le bras du fauteuil, frustré et en colère contre lui-même de ne pas avoir prévu que cela pourrait arriver avec la configuration actuelle du territoire romulien, même si cela n'aurait au final absolument rien changé.

- … pas permis de vous rendre sur la passerelle ! Il aurait été plus raisonnable-

- Je vous demande de me téléporter sur cette planète.

Sulu fronça les sourcils et pivotait sur son siège, ayant à peine eu le temps de se demander pourquoi leur invité sortait du turbolift avec un McCoy visiblement contrarié sur les talons, que déjà l'homme se tenait devant lui. Dans son uniforme réglementaire de Starfleet mais privé de la tunique d'une couleur distinctive, il lui semblait maladivement pâle et maigre comme un clou.

- Docteur, que fait-il ici ? demanda-t-il en ignorant ostensiblement le vulcain et sa demande.

- Il pense qu'il y a un problème avec Jim, dit-il en jetant un vague coup d'œil tout autour du pont. Et c'est le cas, n'est-ce pas ?

Le pilote hocha légèrement la tête face au regard scrutateur et réprobateur du médecin.

- Nous venons juste de recevoir l'ordre de ne pas intervenir. J'allais justement demander à une équipe médicale de se tenir prête au cas où…

- Ne pas intervenir ? Que se passe-t-il exactement ?

Sulu soupira et expliqua brièvement leur situation, ne manquant pas la colère et la profonde inquiétude se marquant sur les traits de son aîné.

- Et tout ce que vous allez faire c'est attendre ? rétorqua finalement McCoy.

- Nous n'avons guère d'autre choix, riposta Sulu, agacé.

- Je réitère ma demande d'être téléporté sur Bellagos.

Il se tourna vers le vulcain, plissant légèrement les yeux. Ce fût cependant le médecin qui formula sa pensée à sa place.

- N'avez-vous donc pas entendu ce qu'il vient de dire ? Nous avons reçu l'ordre de n'envoyer personne à terre. Sans compter que nous ignorons _où_ se trouve le capitaine ou encore l'ampleur des forces ennemies !

- Bien au contraire, Docteur McCoy, j'ai parfaitement saisi le contenu des propos de l'actuel commandant de ce vaisseau. Je ne suis cependant ni un membre de l'équipage de ce navire ni un homme de Starfleet et ne demande aucune escorte. Quant aux forces en présence, elles ne devraient pas représenter un véritable obstacle puisque je souhaite être téléporté à l'endroit même où se trouve le Capitaine Kirk.

- Et vous savez où il se trouve ? demanda Sulu avec une certaine méfiance.

Il n'avait rien contre les vulcains mais, aussi intelligent disait-on qu'ils étaient, ils n'avaient pour lui rien de soldats à envoyer sur le champ de bataille. Et encore moins celui-ci qui se remettait à peine d'un coma de dix jours.

- C'est exact.

Le japonais se tourna vers McCoy qui acquiesça, bien que visiblement à contrecoeur.

- Je vous expliquerai plus tard mais il est effectivement possible qu'il _sache_ où le trouver.

Sulu détailla du regard le vulcain impassible. Ses choix se résumaient à attendre ou envoyer cet homme à une mort qui lui semblait presque certaine. Alors que Kirk avait paru faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour lui sauver la vie. Et puis, ils auraient beau expliquer par la suite que le fils de Sarek n'était pas un homme de Starfleet, dès qu'il l'enverrait sur la planète, ils devraient s'attendre à des représailles.

- Je regrette, Monsieur Spock, je ne peux pas me permettre de mette en danger la sécurité de ce vaisseau pour une mission suicide. Tout espoir n'est d'ailleurs pas encore perdu. Il nous reste deux heures et le Capitaine Kirk est un homme plein de ressource.

La mâchoire du vulcain sembla se serrer et il jura ne pas se tromper en pensant qu'il venait de sentir passer sur lui une puissante vague d'hostilité.

- Je me passerai donc de votre accord.

Sulu serra les bras du fauteuil, prêt à faire intervenir la sécurité pour arrêter cet homme censément trois fois plus fort qu'eux, lorsque les derniers mots du vulcain le firent hésiter.

- Le Capitaine Kirk ne survivra pas à la prochaine heure.

Il se tourna vivement vers McCoy alors que le vulcain faisait demi-tour pour rejoindre le turbolift. L'expression inquiète du médecin et la façon dont il détourna le regard le firent déglutir. Il vit les deux hommes de la sécurité se préparer à intercepter leur invité devant les portes du turbolift et dit avec un sentiment de défaite :

- Laissez-le passer.

_A suivre..._

_Et cette petite fic continue son petit bonhomme de chemin..._

_Mais plus important, pour ceux et celles qui ne lisent que les fanfictions Star Trek achevées, le dernier chapitre de "A mi parcours", suite et fin de "Echec et mat", a été posté hier par Omou Yaoi alors, si vous n'avez pas encore lu cette superbe fic, je vous conseille vivement de rattraper votre retard, vous ne serez pas déçus :D _

_Sur ce, à la prochaine ;)  
_


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Star Trek appartiennent à Gene Roddenberry, je ne tire aucune rémunération de leur emprunt passager…_

**En territoires improbables**

**Chapitre 14**

On leur avait tendu un piège et ils étaient tombés en plein dedans.

Les données de la mission ne laissaient pas croire que la situation en était arrivée à ce point. Ca ne faisait qu'un mois que le premier groupe d'exploration avait quitté Bellagos. Et Starfleet les avait envoyés là uniquement pour régler les derniers détails et officialiser leur partenariat.

Pas d'activité romulienne dans la zone depuis au moins six mois.

Il avait malgré tout pris une équipe de sécurité pour les accompagner au sol. Ca devait être une mission simple, où Uhura et Chekov n'auraient pas à craindre de se retrouver dans ce genre de situation. Et pourtant, les deux tiers de son équipe étaient déjà morts, les Romuliens les menaçaient de leurs armes mais, à moitié écrasé au sol par l'un des leurs, il pouvait voir que son officier des communications et le jeune russe tenaient encore sur leurs jambes.

En tant que capitaine, il aurait sans doute dû prévoir cela, détecter quelque chose dans les rapports réguliers de ses officiers qui aurait pu lui faire comprendre que les Romuliens étaient déjà là !

Il chercha à se dégager de la prise ferme de son adversaire, pestant contre leur force supérieure ses blessures qui l'assommaient déjà à moitié.

Se lamenter sur ce qui aurait pu être ne lui apporterait rien. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. Il devait forcément exister un moyen pour eux de s'en sortir. Sa première tentative avait été un échec, aussi bien coordonnés qu'ils avaient pu l'être. Non, pas une totale perte de temps. Devrac était mort au cours de leur contre-attaque mais ils avaient eut quatre Romuliens.

L'homme qui le tenait plaqua violemment son visage contre la terre, la poussière grossière s'infiltrant dans ses narines et l'empêchant un instant de respirer puis le faisant tousser. Son adversaire n'était visiblement pas heureux d'avoir perdu ses compagnons.

- Ainsi donc, c'est ce que vaut le Capitaine Kirk, si redouté par les Klingons et dont le peuple romulien a si bien appris à se méfier ?

Il tira sans ménagement sa tête en arrière en empoignant ses cheveux.

- Je reconnais que vos capacités d'adaptations sont surprenantes pour un humain. Vous pourriez sans doute rivaliser avec un certain nombre de nos tacticiens. Je vous conseillerais cependant de ne plus songer à faire ce genre de tentatives à l'avenir.

Kirk vit les soldats qui tenaient les trois autres membres de l'équipage de l'Enterprise appuyer plus durement leur disrupteur sur la tempe de leurs prisonniers.

- Cet affrontement a déjà fait suffisamment de victimes, ne croyez-vous pas ?

Il serra les dents, son esprit fonctionnant à toute vitesse. La situation semblait inextricable mais il devait forcément y avoir une échappatoire. Et s'il n'y en avait pas, il s'arrangerait pour se créer lui-même une ouverture. Il sentait le goût du sang dans sa bouche et, décidé à économiser ses forces, il écoutait distraitement le commander donner des ordres en romulien à ses hommes.

Il ignorait pourquoi l'Enterprise n'avait pas encore réagi alors qu'il avait vu le chef de ce petit groupe détruire leurs communicateurs dès qu'on avait essayé d'entrer en contact avec eux. Bien que quelque chose lui disait que l'appareil indéfinissable que le chef portait à sa ceinture n'y était pas tout à fait étranger… Mais, avant de compter sur eux, qui devaient peut-être en ce moment même se défendre contre une attaque ennemie, il devait surtout s'assurer de garder en vie les hommes qui étaient sous sa protection.

Et tout ce qu'il avait en sa possession pour cela c'était ce petit élément électronique qu'il gardait caché dans son poing serré. Il l'avait ramassé en se ruant sur le romulien, dans sa tentative qui avait entraîné la mort de Devrac. Les ecchymoses et les côtes cassées qu'il en avait récoltées n'avaient pas vraiment d'importance face à cela. Et la pièce qu'il avait récupérée serait – sans doute – capable d'électrocuter un individu et de l'assommer pour quelques secondes. La diversion serait de courte durée mais cela pourrait être suffisant et permettre à Uhura, Chekov et Sotara de s'emparer des disrupteurs et de les retourner contre leurs propriétaires. Cinq contre quatre. C'était jouable. Il doutait que lui puisse vraiment s'en sortir indemne mais cela valait mieux que de finir tous les quatre à bord d'un vaisseau romulien, soumis à leurs interrogatoires, voire pire.

Jim eut une pensée pour le vulcain qui l'attendait à bord de l'Enterprise et espéra que ses actions n'auraient pas trop de répercussions sur lui. Il chassa de son esprit l'idée que les choses pourraient tourner plus mal d'un instant à l'autre, bien décidé à passer plus de temps avec cet homme intriguant lorsqu'il serait sur son vaisseau.

Il cessa là ses réflexions, ne trouvant pas de solution alternative, et fixa ses hommes dans les yeux, chacun à leur tour, pour qu'ils comprennent qu'ils devaient se tenir prêt à agir. Aux regards qu'il eut en retour, il comprit que le message était bien passé.

Il manipula précautionneusement les pièces fragiles dans son poing, ses ongles raclant contre sa paume puis, dans un mouvement brusque qui fit protester ses côtes, se releva et se jeta sur le commander. Il entendit un brouhaha derrière eux mais se concentra sur sa tâche et activa le dispositif un quart de seconde avant de glisser hors du corps convulsant. Dès que la batterie fut vidée et que l'homme s'immobilisa, le capitaine s'empara du disrupteur. La main du romulien à moitié sonné s'accrocha à son poignet. Kirk voulut abattre son poing sur son visage mais il esquiva et ils commencèrent à se battre.

La lutte n'avait pas dû durer plus de quelques secondes lorsque son regard se posa sur Chekov qui était à terre et ses deux autres officiers qui se trouvaient en mauvaise posture. Malgré le romulien allongé à côté du russe, ils étaient en train de perdre la bataille. Le commander ne lui laissait pas non plus la moindre ouverture pour qu'il parvienne à le viser correctement avec le disrupteur et il se sentait faiblir rapidement.

L'humain jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'appareil attaché à la ceinture de son adversaire, se souvenant du bruit strident caractéristique qu'il avait produit lorsqu'il l'avait activé, et prit le pari de croire qu'il s'agissait d'un brouilleur qui empêchait son vaisseau de les repérer. Au moment où le romulien tendit son bras pour essayer de le saisir à la gorge, il tira. Une gerbe d'étincelles l'aveugla et il entendit le cri de rage du commander. Restait maintenant à espérer que l'Enterprise effectue assez rapidement un balayage de cette zone de la planète pour qu'ils puissent les sortir de là avant que-

Il fut violemment projeté sur le côté, une douleur brûlante lui déchirant les côtes et le haut de l'estomac.

Un tir de disrupteur, formula immédiatement son esprit, et reçu de plein fouet.

Kirk tenta de se relever mais il en fût incapable ; ce n'était même pas parce que ça lui faisait un mal de chien – il avait connu pire – mais parce que son corps refusait de lui obéir. La situation n'était pas brillante, songea-t-il, sa vision devenant floue. Cette fois, il ne pouvait vraiment rien faire de plus.

Après quelques minutes, il se sentit tirer en arrière et crut reconnaître le visage du commandeur romulien. Toutefois, il était tellement concentré sur le fait de ne pas perdre conscience, et sur l'espoir que Sulu les retrouve avant qu'un vaisseau ne les téléporte ailleurs, qu'il était bien incapable de comprendre le charabia qui sortait de sa bouche. Tout ce qu'il percevait clairement était sa fureur.

Le capitaine ne sut si des secondes ou des minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne voit le monde se brouiller devant lui, altéré par un rayon téléporteur. Un sentiment de défaite commença à l'envahir au-delà de la douleur qui anesthésiait lentement mais sûrement son esprit. Il avait échoué et ils allaient tous les quatre se retrouver hors de portée de l'Enterprise.

Le paysage se stabilisa enfin et il comprit que ce n'était pas _lui_ qui se dématérialisait mais que quelqu'un venait d'apparaître devant eux.

Avant qu'il ne puisse éclaircir sa vue suffisamment afin de découvrir l'identité de la forme noire se trouvant soudain si proche de lui, elle bougea avec une rapidité inattendue. Il entendit des cris, des tirs de disrupteurs et la main qui le tenait par le col le relâcha. Jim tomba brusquement au sol, la poussière venant encore un peu plus brouiller sa vue alors que ses côtes martyrisées lui faisait lâcher un gémissement de douleur.

Tout ce qu'il y avait devant lui était des couleurs se mouvant dans toutes les directions peu à peu recouvertes par le voile rouge de la douleur. Il rageait de ne pas pouvoir saisir ce qui était en train de se passer mais quelque chose semblait tenter de le persuader que la situation tournait à leur avantage. Il n'avait plus la force de repousser cette pensée étrangère et qui s'insinuait d'une manière un peu dérangeante dans son esprit mais il refusait de céder aux faiblesses de son corps avant qu'il ne puisse avoir la moindre idée de ce qui l'attendrait à son réveil.

Il sentit des bras glisser autour de sa taille et de ses épaules, se retrouvant pressé contre le corps d'un homme, incapable de savoir s'il était ami ou ennemi. Il n'était de toute façon plus en état de se débattre. La prise se resserra légèrement et des doigts soulevèrent son menton. Kirk essaya de se concentrer sur les traits du visage de la personne dont il était captif ; ce dernier se pencha davantage vers lui.

Il vit le sang vert qui coulait sur sa tempe s'amassant doucement sous son œil gauche avant de glisser sur sa joue. Un Romulien, réalisa-t-il, se raidissant malgré la douleur. Puis son regard remonta jusqu'aux yeux noirs et il comprit qu'il s'était fourvoyé.

Il sourit légèrement malgré sa stupéfaction et se détendit. Ce n'était pas l'un de leurs ennemis, c'était un vulcain.

- Enterprise, cinq à remonter, dit clairement Spock dans le communicateur qu'il avait en main.

Et Jim perdit connaissance.

_A suivre..._

_Ca avance doucement... doucement... mais j'avoue que c'est rafraîchissant pour moi d'écrire ces passages ^^_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, et la prochaine publication (demain ou après-demain) sera un chapitre de 'Certitudes' ;')  
_


End file.
